Grojband OneshotsRequests
by RockloreOtter
Summary: This is hopefully going to turn into an actual story, with my writing and my readers suggestions. Requests are open!
1. Requests are Open

**Hey, y'all! I've been wanting to write a Grojband oneshots book legit ever since I started posting stories on here, but I have no clue what to write at all. Seriously, I couldn't write my way out of a _paper bag_ if I had to. So I made this. **

**Rules: Nothing too spicy, no smut, and nothing that's overly complicated. **

**Once I get requests, I'll start writing. It might take awhile, because school is a pain in the neck (quite literally.)**

**So, yeah. Make sure to leave requests, and I'll be totally willing to write them.**


	2. Siblings

**First installment of the request story! This one came from a guest user who said that Chloe _was_ in fact confirmed as Laney's unofficial sister, so I decided to write something about that. Just a little sibling rivalry where the oldest is _not_ a crazy nut job!**

_SLAM!!!_

Corey, startled, looked up from his guitar, which he had been tuning. Laney was standing by the metal door, looking furious. Like smoke-coming-out-of-the-ears furious. Her face was twisted into a scowl, and she was balling and unballing her fists.

"H-hey, Lanes...you okay?" Corey asked nervously.

She stared him directly in the eye, shooting daggers. "Yes, Corey," she said in a cold, sarcastic tone, "I just walked over here, angry for _no_ reason, and slammed the garage door a little harsher than I probably should, just so I could tell you I'm FINE!"

Laney sat down next to him on the stage, practically radiating fury. Corey put his guitar down, sliding closer to her. He cupped her cheek, something that would normally make her blush like mad, and turned her face to look at him.

"What'd Chloe do this time?"

"She's just a _jerk!!"_ Laney threw her hands up in the air to add emphasis that her sister was being an annoying imbecile. "She's always taking my stuff and messing around with my bass! She says that she "supports our band," but I heard her talking to her friends about how "horrible at music they are" this morning!" She sighed and her shoulders and back slumped over. "When will she get tired of messing around with me?"

Corey chuckled. "If I'm being honest, probably never. It's an older siblings' _job_ to be annoying, Lanes!"

"I guess."

"Besides, look at it this way: would you rather have to just deal with Chloe, who is nice _some _of the time, or live with _Trina?_"

Laney laughed. "When you put it that way, living with Chloe sounds way better! How do you even survive?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Truthfully, I have no idea. I'm surprised I'm not dead!"

"Well, I, for one, am glad you're not dead. Dunno what I'd do without you..." She said shyly, a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

Corey was blushing slightly, but covered it up by laughing and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Aww, Laney! Didn't know you were such a sap! When did you become _so loving?"_

She pushed him away, giggling. "I _am not,_ Core! Just figured you'd like to know, okay?"

"_Sureeeeee,_ Lanes! Whatever you say!" Corey said sarcastically, grabbing his guitar again.

He resumed tuning it, listening to Laney mutter "I am _not_" under her breath, the blush going red on her cheeks. He smiled to himself as he fiddled around with his guitar, enjoying his bassists' company. It was nice to not be alone.

_With Chloe..._

"No, Gigi! She just stormed out, like an annoying little brat!"

Chloe was sitting on her bed, in a group call with Emma and Gigi (**i like them their character designs are cool ok?**), recapping the latest fight she had with her sister.

_"But do you know where she went?" _Emma, who had remained mostly silent throughout the call, spoke up, her shy voice sounding like a mumble through the phone.

"No, she just walked away. I heard the front door slam and figured that meant she wasn't my problem anymore," Chloe shrugged. "Why?"

_"Because she could have gone anywhere, Chlo!"_

_"Emma isn't wrong, Chloe. Peaceville isn't that big, but still."_

Chloe sighed. "Whatever. If she goes missing, it's not my problem."

_"What? Chloe, you were supposed to look after her! It technically is your proble-"_

Chloe hung up. Yeah, she knew that this whole ordeal was kind of her fault, but she didn't need to hear it from her friends. She threw her phone down on her bed, and walked away. Silently, she grabbed her keys and walked outside to her car, slamming the door harshly.

"I need to go for a drive," she said to herself. She shoved the key into ignition, and slammed her foot down on the gas, speeding off.

Chloe drove around the block a few times, because where was she supposed to go? Her parents would be back by 5:00, and it was 4:40. She figured she'd have to go get Laney, which means she'd have to deal with the entire band.

'She probably complained about me to them,' Chloe thought, 'Again.'

She couldn't blame her little sister. After all, most of this argument was pure spite on her end. 'I shouldn't have said their band sucks.'

It was 4:50 now, so Chloe turned her car around and headed in the direction of the Riffin household. She parked on the sidewalk and walked nervously to the large, garage door. Chloe took a shaky breath before knocking on the door.

Corey opened the door, eyeing her skeptically, before calling over his shoulder. "Lanes, your sister's here!" He looked back at her. "One minute, okay?"

He slammed the door before she could get a word out. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, taking comfort in the fact that they couldn't see. 'Stupid thirteen-year-olds.'

Inside, Corey walked back over to the stage, where Laney was still sitting. He hoisted himself back up there, sitting next to her. "Ready to go?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

He ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. "C'mon, cheer up! You only have to deal with her until 11:00 AM tomorrow. Our "sucky band" has a gig coming up, remember?"

Laney giggled while smoothing out her hair. "'Course I remember." She hopped off the stage. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Corey chuckled, "see ya tomorrow."

She walked out of the garage door, closing it carefully behind her. Laney turned around to be face to face with her sister. They both stared at each other awkwardly, before Chloe cleared her throat to break the awkward silence.

"So, uh, ready to go?" She asked nervously, her eyes shifting from the ground, to her little sister, and back to the ground again.

Laney shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

They both stalked off to the car, the only sound audible being the light stomps and clicks of combat boots and Mary Janes. Laney hopped into the passengers' seat, barely glancing at her sister. Chloe shoved the key into ignition, wanting to start the motor as soon as possible so there was something to get rid of the loud, awkward silence.

As they drove off, Laney considered apologizing, before deciding against it. In truth, she hadn't done anything wrong, but then at least her sister would talk to her again. They pulled into the driveway, astounded at how the other had mad it the entire drive without saying a word.

Chloe sighed in relief. Their parents weren't home. Before Laney could reach for the door handle, Chloe locked the doors. Laney still tried to open them, even though she knew that they were locked. She huffed, finally turning around to look at her sister.

"What the _hell,_ Chloe?! Let me out!"

She snapped her fingers, pointing at Laney. "Hey, watch it."

Laney sighed, annoyed beyond belief. "What do you want?"

"Listen Squirt," Chloe looked around, keeping an eye out for their parents' car, "I shouldn't have said your band sucks, but Mom and Dad are gonna be here, like, any second, so can we just put this whole thing behind us? I'll make up for it later, I swear."

Laney raised a skeptical eyebrow, before smirking. "Okay, fine. Will you let me outta the car know, dork?"

Chloe giggled. "Sure, loser." With a click, the lock popped up. Laney hopped out of the car, running through the garage and into the house. Chloe followed close behind, locking up behind her.

They were both in the kitchen, taking out different things from the cupboards, making out to seem like they were starting to get stuff ready for dinner.

"Get out the pasta and the pot, fill it up with water and set it on the stove, but don't turn it on, 'kay?" Chloe mumbled, grabbing tomatoes from the cabinet.

Laney did as she was told, grabbing everything. She was just grabbing the pasta as they front door swung open, her parents' voices filling the empty hallway. The click of her mother's heels against the tile floor got louder and louder, Chloe and Laney moving faster and faster to make it seem like they had actually been doing stuff, mentally preparing themselves to face their parents, because they had to pretend that everything was fine and like they hadn't been fighting since their parents walked out the door.

"Oh, girls! You're so thoughtful."

The sisters looked up from what they were doing to see their mother standing in the doorway. Chloe set down the knife she was using to cut tomatoes, brushing hair out of her face. "Hi, Mom. How was your outing?"

"Oh, it was fine," she walked over and kissed the back of Laney's head, "How did I get so lucky with you two? You're like...perfect daughters." Mrs. Penn said, turning on the stove and opening the package of pasta.

Chloe and Laney shot each other quick, knowing glances before carrying on. _'Oh, Mom,'_ they both thought to themselves, _'if only you knew!'_

**Sorry this took so long to get posted, I had some work I had to catch up on before finishing. Guest user, whomever you may be, I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun working on this, and requests are still open to anyone who'd like to submit one!**


	3. Prom

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the second chapter, a chapter that nobody asked for! Heh heh...**

**This idea just popped into my head while I was sitting in class, and I have to write it! I still am taking requests, and I'll be updating more frequently now, I swear.**

"What do you mean, _"you can't make it?"_"

Laney stood outside the Peaceville High gymnasium, one hand tugging her jean jacket across her body, and the other clutching her phone. The lights and heavy music blared from the windows, but it wasn't loud enough to overpower the sound of her thumping (and soon to be discouraged) heart.

Prom was supposed to be magical. She remembered how her sister had come home smitten, claiming that she'd found somebody that wasn't a total prick. Hell, her sister's _friends_ had become a thing at prom. So when Junior year hit, and the talk of prom started sweeping the high school hallways, she wanted to experience the magic that her sister had.

And she'd went all out. Her and the rest of the Grojbandians had all gotten dates, except for Corey, saying that he didn't want to go with anyone. They'd made their own little set up on the stage for photos, and Laney went dress shopping. _Dress shopping,_ guys!

(she ended up picking the most casual dress she could find, a gray and olive green striped t-shirt dress and ended up covering it up with a black jean jacket. she also curled her hair and clipped her "emo bangs" out of her eyes, but that was about it.)

Her "date" was Matthew Ellis, a jock that was notorious for making things explode in Chemistry 1 during their Sophomore year. Laney didn't really like him that much, but then again, when does she really "like" anyone? And he was the only guy who seemed even remotely interested in her, and she didn't want to go alone.

Laney thought that it was all gonna work out, and that she'd have a magical prom night just like her sister.

But yet, here she stood, freezing outside the gym, in the middle of a heated argument with Matthew. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she listened to him explain why he wasn't gonna show up.

"I don't understand, I thought you had everything worked out!" Laney said harshly, the wind making her throat feel coated in a thick layer of ice. "You _swore_ up and down that you _didn't have a game, _Matthew!"

_"Yeah, well things change, Penn! I got a call from one of the cheerleaders, and-"_

"One of the cheerleaders? Which one?" Laney questioned.

She heard Matthew sigh guiltily before answering. _"Melissa..."_

"Melissa?" Laney practically yelled. "You're ex-girlfriend?!"

He mumbled some lame excuse into the phone before she hung up. She shoved her phone into her pocket and stalked off to one of the benches hidden behind the night shadows. Laney plopped herself down and let out a sigh of defeat, only for it to catch in her throat and turn into a choked sob.

She wasn't sad, she was just frustrated and disappointed. She didn't understand why guys had to be such...well, such pricks! (**if you're a guy and you're reading this, im sorry! im sure you're lovely**)

Laney sat there for a while, crying, letting the cold air numb her body, and letting her tears mess up her makeup. Her eyes felt as if they were being prodded with a hot iron. She ripped the bobby-pin out of her hair, letting the curly mess fall over her left side. She harshly wiped at her eyes, frowning when she saw her black eye makeup stain the back of her hand.

Frankly, she probably would have stayed outside on the bench all night, if a certain someone hadn't come along.

"Lanes? Are you okay?"

Laney looked up, confusion overtaking her face without it meaning to. Standing in front of her was Corey, in a white dress shirt, black vest, and a small orange tie. His hair had been brushed out of his face, but his trademark skull beanie hadn't left his head.

"What...what're you doing out here?" She whispered.

He shrugged and sat beside her. "Better question: what's wrong?"

His eyes showed genuine concern, so she decided to spill. "Matthew stood me up. Said he got some call from his "ex-girlfriend," and he apparently had a "game" that just so happens to be on prom night."

Corey's face fell. "Jeez, Lanes. M'sorry, that sucks." He mumbled.

"It's fine. Not your fault some people of the male species have to be jerks."

"Hey!" Corey laughed, "we're not _all_ jerks. You just so happen to find the biggest asshole in the _entire_ school to go to prom with!"

Laney lightly punched him on the arm, stifling a giggle by mumbling "shut up." He shrugged, got up, and did the unexpected. He offered Laney his hand. She looked at him, puzzled.

Corey sighed, blushing a little. "Look, I really don't want this to be what you remember most from Junior prom. Just come inside with me, please?"

She gave a surprised smile, but accepted his hand all the same. He lead her into the gym, where the blasting bass of the music thumped through the floor. The scene had been decorated with streamers, balloons, and fairy lights. The dance committee had cut planets out of the old posters from the science room and hung them from the ceiling with silver thread.

Laney looked around in awe, seeing as it was her first time seeing the gym since the dance committee had ushered everybody out during their last period to start decorating. It truly looked beautiful.

Corey had lead them to the middle of the floor, where all the slow dancers were. They made eye contact, and both started laughing, as if on impulse.

"Why'd you bring me...here?" Laney giggled, gesturing to the floor.

Corey shrugged. "Why not?"

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both blushed at the contact. The song blared loudly, but it didn't stop them from talking.

"So...why'd you go with Matthew?"

Laney had been expecting this question. "I dunno, I guess I just didn't want to go alone, and he seemed interested in the idea."

Corey gave a small exhale, his face faltering. "Y'know, he wasn't the only one who was interested in going with you, Laney."

She nervously laughed, blushing madly now. "Yeah? Like who, _Corey?_"

He gave a small eyebrow raise, and it suddenly all made sense to her. Why he didn't want to go with anyone, why he would always avoid the subject of Matthew Ellis, why he had been outside at just the right moment. He'd been right in front of her face, and she didn't realize until now.

"You mean..._you_ wanted to go with me?" She asked, the fluttery, nervous feeling coating her throat and making her voice shake.

Corey gave a small nod, pulling her closer. "I would have been lying if I said there was _no one_ I would want to spend tonight with."

Laney had no clue how to respond. Sure, she'd had a crush on Corey Riffin since she was thirteen, sure, she'd scripted out probably a hundred different ways to respond on the off chance he'd confess, but once he did, everything left her brain, leaving her with nothing to say, and only one thing to do.

She smiled, and whispered, "I wish you'd have said something sooner." Then, Laney brought his face towards hers and brushed her pink tinted lips against his chapped ones.

Corey, needless to say, was pretty shocked. He'd been head over heels for the redhead since Freshman year, (and had been crushed when he found out she was going with that dick, Matthew) had been pining after her approval since he was thirteen, and now they were in the center of the floor at Junior prom, a cheesy love song playing in the background, and Laney Penn was kissing him.

He kissed back, pulling her closer to his chest. They pulled away right as the song ended, and both blushed awkwardly. Laney rested her head on his chest, her frame fitting perfectly in his.

(he had a major growth spurt once high school hit, so he's like...5'8 and she's around 5'5)

He heard her mumble a small "thank you" into his chest, to which he responded with a quiet "no problem" for only her to hear.


	4. Date Setup

**A/N: This oneshot was requested by guest users by the names of Grojband-fanatic2012 Wonder9000. They had requested something with Emma and Gigi, and more chapters with Chloe. Hope you guys like it!**

_"LANEY!!"_

Chloe burst through Laney's door, clearly out of breath. Laney looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow.

"You good, sis?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm just fine!" Chloe said hurriedly. She braced herself against the doorframe, taking in a huge breath. "I need your help with something!"

"And that something is...?" Laney set her book on her nightstand. This was going to get interesting, she could tell. She was bored, anyway.

"A date setup!" Chloe gushed.

Laney was confused. "For who?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, like the answer was obvious. "Emma and Gigi, duh! They're _perfect_ for each other!"

"This is because they're both goth, isn't it?" Laney deadpanned. "Besides, are they even into each other like that?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Laney, have you even _looked_ at Gigi and Emma? Gigi is a walking lesbian stereotype, and Emma is a total chick-magnet! And Emma came out in the seventh grade, and Gigi's never had a boyfriend or expressed any interest in guys whatsoever."

"That doesn't mean-" Laney tried to continue, but was instantly cut off, much to her displeasure.

"Look, will you just help me with this? Please?" Chloe asked, sounding desperate. "I _promise,_ I'll make it worth your while!"

Laney sighed. "Fine." She got up and grabbed her boots. "I don't know why you want my help, anyway," she mumbled to no one in particular. "It's not like my love life is...in existence."

"C'mon!" Chloe called. She was already halfway down the stairs.

Sighing, Laney shoved herself up off the ground and bolted into the hall, slamming the door behind her. She caught up with Chloe by the front door, whom was holding it wide open, a wild smile on her face.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Laney questioned as Chloe began leading her by the wrist down the street, walking a little too fast paced for her liking.

"Well, I figured I could get you to say "yes," Chloe began, not bothering to slow down, "so, I texted Emma ahead of time, asking her to meet me in the park, which she agreed to, and _now_ we're heading to Gigi's place, to give her _this!"_

Chloe pulled a folded up piece of paper and a pen out of her back pocket, holding it up triumphantly. Laney raised an eyebrow. "And _"this"_ is...what, exactly?"

"This," Chloe said, shoving it into Laney's other hand, much to the smaller girl's confusion, "is going to be a note that we're going to leave at Gigi's window, telling her that there's a "special someone" waiting for her in the park! And _you_ have to write it, because Gigi would recognize my handwriting, and then wouldn't show up." She added the last part _very_ nonchalantly, like it was an obvious factor to her plan that anybody could see.

Laney gave her sister a deadpan look. Chloe abruptly stopped, turning on her heels to face Laney. "Okay, so here's what I need you to write: _"Follow-"_

"Before you continue, I'm not writing any sappy, lustful junk, so don't ask!" Laney interrupted, waving the pen at Chloe somewhat threateningly.

"Fine," Chloe huffed, rolling her eyes. (Her and Laney had more in common in terms of personality than they'd like to admit.) "Just write: _"Follow the sidewalk to where the roses grow, you'll find something pretty waiting."_"

Laney scrawled what Chloe had said on the paper, folding it neatly and handing it back to her. "Won't she think the "pretty something" waiting for her are the roses, though? Did you even think this _through,_ Chloe?"

"Yes, I _did, _Laney!" Chloe responded. "Gigi likes roses and all, but doesn't find them "pretty," per say. She isn:t an idiot, she'll understand."

They continued walking fast paced, the steady click of Chloe's Mary Janes was almost metronomic. The farther they walked, the nicer the houses and lawns looked.

_Ah, _Laney thought, _this must be the rich part of town, where all the entitled brats must live. Surprised Trina hasn't tried to move here._

She'd stopped paying attention by the time they passed the _third_ house in a row that had any assortment of fancy looking flora. The click of Chloe's shoes had faded away, although Laney could still see the hurried move of her sister's feet beside her own.

Laney must have really been not paying attention, because before she could even ask Chloe if they were nearly there, she felt a sharp tug on the back of her shirt, yanking her back, causing her to nearly fall over.

"Hey!" She hissed at the discomfort. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," Chloe whispered. "Okay, just walk around the back and place the note on the windowsill. Tap the window and then run!" She slid the paper into her sister's fingers, smiling mischievously.

"I'm sorry, why do I have to do this?" Laney whispered.

"Because on the off chance that she sees you, she won't recognize you! Isn't it obvious?" Chloe whisper-yelled. She shoved Laney forward, making her stumble.

Laney sighed and rolled her eyes, walking around the back of the house. She lazily threw the note on the windowsill and tapped the glass twice before walking back to Chloe, whom was crouched on the sidewalk.

"Did she see you?" She whispered anxiously.

"Yes, Chloe," Laney said sarcastically, "she saw me, opened her window, and we had a full blown conversation in the few seconds I was gone! _No, _she didn't see me!"

Chloe smiled. "Great! Now c'mon, let's go back home!"

"Oh, so we _aren't_ going to the park, hiding in the bushes, and watching this whole thing unfold!"

It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes. "Of course not! I'm not a creep!"

"Sure, Chloe!" Laney smiled sarcastically. "Let me know when you're gonna "make this worth my while!""

_*Time Skip*_

_"LANEY!"_

Chloe ran into Laney's room, practically vibrating with excitement. Laney threw her phone down on her sheets, annoyed.

"What is it _this time!?"_ Laney yelled exasperatedly, rolling her eyes so hard Chloe thought that they were gonna pop right out of her head. "Are we gonna have to set up some of your _other friends?"_

"No!" Chloe giggled, "Emma just called me! She said that her and Gigi are a thing now! Our setup worked!!"

Laney paused. "Wait, really?"

"Yes! Emma was so happy, you would not _believe!"_ Chloe gushed, bouncing on her toes.

"So...is this when you tell me what you're gonna do to make this whole thing worth my while?" Laney said hopefully.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Chloe said nonchalantly. "Now, I just need to figure out how to set you up with that Corey kid..."

_"CHLOE!!"_

**A/N: Hope this works for the requests! I enjoyed writing this, mostly because I love writing match-making, mostly because I suck at it in the real world, heh heh...**

**Requests are still open, so keep 'em coming!**


	5. Babysitting

**A/N: This oneshot was requested by a guest user, who wanted to see something where Laney and/or Chloe were babysitting Libby, another one of the background characters. If you don't know who she is, I recommend you look her up in the Grojband Wiki, she's so adorable! Corey and Laney kinda flirt in this one, so there's that, too! Hope you enjoy!**

_"Thank you, Peaceville!"_

The band played the last notes of their song before letting out a sigh of relief. This was the first time they'd managed to get through the set list for their upcoming gig without any mishaps. Corey set his guitar down and hopped off the stage, just to fall back on the floor in complete and utter exhaustion.

"Great rehearsal today, guys!" He called from the floor. "Fantastic job, Lanes."

Laney jokingly rolled her eyes, feeling her face begin to go red. She set her bass down and sat on the floor beside him, watching as his eyes rolled completely to the side to look at her.

"Jeez, if we're this tired after a _rehearsal,_ can you imagine how tired we'll be after the actual _show?"_ She said quietly. Kin and Kon had passed out on the stage just after they had played their final notes, and there was no way Laney was gonna be the thing that woke them up. They'd never let it go.

"I don't wanna think about it," Corey said, rolling on his stomach.

Laney giggled. She pulled Corey's signature beanie swiftly off of his head and placed it on her own, only for it to droop over her eyes, bringing her red locks down with it. Corey looked up at her, trying to look annoyed but a smile cascaded over his face anyhow.

"Whatcha' looking at, Riffin?" Laney asked, fighting the blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Nothing," Corey said nonchalantly. "You're just lucky my hat looks cute on you, or else I would've taken it back by now."

Laney's face flushed red at his charming comment. She looked away, flustered, mumbling a soft "shut up." Corey smirked and let his face fall back on the ground, beginning to wonder what the rest of today would entail.

Well, he got his answer shortly after. The garage door opened with a loud, sharp _ccrREAKK,_ revealing Chloe standing on the other side, with a kid beside her, trying to walk away. Kin and Kon both woke up from the disturbance, and began whining about how bright the outside world was.

"Chloe? What're you doing here?" Laney queried, quickly removing Corey's beanie from her head in hopes her sister wouldn't notice.

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you," Chloe said, keeping a manicured hand planted on the kid's shoulder, thereby keeping her in place. The girl rolled her eyes, flipping her bright green hair out of her face.

"And that favor would _be...?" _Laney trailed off expectantly.

"This is Libby," Chloe explained, gesturing to the girl beside her, "and I'm technically _supposed_ to be looking after her for her mom, but Gigi and Emma called, and I'd _much _rather third wheel _them._ No offense, Libby."

"None taken, Ginger," Libby scoffed.

"Anyway," Chloe continued, "do you think you and your band mates could watch her for me? You're good with kids, right?"

Laney shrugged. "I guess? I mean, we've got a few groupies that seem to be around her age, but we just finished practice, and we're all really tired-"

"Great! Thanks so much for doing this!" Chloe gently shoved Libby inside the garage, despite her sister's passive protests. "Have fun!"

Laney sighed and dropped to the floor. So much for relaxing after running through _14_ _songs._ Meanwhile, Libby looked around the garage, her eyes landing on the pinball machine shoved in the corner.

"Where'd you guys get this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story," Corey said, getting up from his place on the floor and walking over to Laney, kneeling beside her. He jokingly patted her head before continuing. "Basically, those two over there," he gestured to Kin and Kon, who waved lazily back, "thought it be a good idea to "rebel" and become a "punk band." So the spray painted the band logo on the back of the machine. The person who owned it got real angry, and said they didn't want it anymore, so those two brought it back here."

"Cool," Libby smiled, showing her slightly crooked teeth. She shoved her hair away from her face again, walking around to the back of the machine. "Does it work?"

"Yeah," Laney replied, sitting up on her elbows, "but you'll need quarters." She dug around in the pockets of her jeans, the cold metal of the quarters hitting her fingers soon after. She always had loose change, sometimes it was the only way to get Kin and Kon to shut up. Laney tossed Libby a few quarters, sighing sarcastically.

"Y'know, I never thought about how ridiculous it was that we have to _pay_ to use _our_ pinball machine." Laney mumbled to Corey, turning on her side to look at him. "Have you ever thought about how ridiculous that is?"

Corey laughed, ruffling her hair a bit. "Yes, my dear Lanes, it haunts my every waking hour...of course not."

"This is really cool!" Libby said to no one in particular as she slid another quarter into the machine. As it turns out, this kid was prodigy at pinball. Well, she was better than anybody else in the band, but it was practically the same thing.

"Dang, shortstack," Corey said, slightly in awe, as he got up from the garage floor and walked over to admire Libby's skills. "You're pretty good!"

She shrugged. "Thanks, and _don't _call me "shortstack." The other redhead is already calling me "Libs." How do you put up with her?"

Corey leaned against the pinball machine. "We don't, Laney does. She has to _live_ with her, can you believe that?" He joked, glancing over at Laney, who was now giving him one of her infamous "seriously?" looks from across the room.

"No way." Libby abandoned the pinball machine, dropping to the floor on her knees beside Laney. Her sneakers squeaked harshly on the concrete, but nobody seemed to care. "You have to live with _her? _How? She's so annoying!"

"Tell me about it," Laney deadpanned, sitting up on her elbows again, "I've had to help her with a _date setup _for two I've barely interacted with! She also dangles the fact that she has a car in front of my face, and consistently teases me about..." her eyes landed on Corey absentmindedly, "certain things."

Libby followed her eyes. She cocked her thumb back in Corey's direction. "Certain things?" Like _him?"_

"No," Laney hissed, grabbing Libby's wrist and bringing it away from Corey's vision, "and be quiet!"

"Oh, so he _is_ that certain thing!" Libby laughed in fake astonishment, keeping her voice hushed as per Laney's request. She was having fun with Laney's little secret. "You're really bad at hiding who you like!"

Laney bit the inside of her cheek, rolling her eyes. Why did this kid have to be right? She'd already made up her mind that children would be the death of her.

Corey had sensed a bit of awkward tension, or maybe it was just Laney being overly sarcastic as per usual. Either way, he interjected himself into the conversation.

"So, Libby, what kind of music are you into?" He asked excitedly, sitting on the couch.

She turned to face Corey, shrugging. "I dunno, all kinds, I guess. I'm pretty into rock music though!"

Corey's face lit up. "Really?! What're your favorite bands?" He was ecstatic.

(**quick a/n: before i continue, all the bands i'm listing are _actual_ bands, and i would recommend y'all to check them out if you haven't already!**)

Libby thought the question over for a moment before answering. "Well, I really like The Bravery, Get Scared, The Without, Deftones, Incubus-oh! And I also really like your guys' music!"

If Corey wasn't beaming then, he definitely was now. Sure, Grojband had their groupies, but Libby was _way_ more laid back, and less crazy, as it seemed. Laney was smiling, too, seeing Corey get all excited was cute. Libby looked back at Corey, eyeing him suspiciously. He looked like he was about to explode out of pure joy and excitement.

"Is he okay?" She asked Laney, to which Laney laughed in response.

"Yeah, he's okay! It's just exciting for him to meet a fan whose whole personality is based off of being _obsessed_ with our music," Laney explained. The redhead only realized how egocentric that sounded after the fact, laughing nervously. "A-and I'm not saying that everyone who listens to our music is obsessed, that's just the case with these two girls, y'know?"

Libby nodded. "I gotcha."

"Are you friends with Kate and Allie, by the way?" Laney asked. Corey looked at the green haired girl expectantly, wondering the same thing.

"No, not really. They're kinda insane," Libby joked, "I go to school with them, though! That's actually how I found out about you guys, is just from those two talking about you nonstop!"

Corey laughed. "Yeah, that's kinda what they do."

"Since I heard about you guys though, I've actually been wondering how the band got started! A little history lesson on the coolest rock band in Peaceville, I guess."

"Ohohoho," Corey laughed, joining Laney on the floor. He slung an arm around the redhead, making her blush. "It's a _long_ story!"

_* Time Skip *_

"...And _that,_ Libby, is how Grojband became the best rock band in Peaceville!" Corey finished, throwing his hands up for dramatic effect.

Libby looked awestruck. "That's probably the best origin story I've ever heard! Way better than the ones in comic books!"

The group was interrupted by the garage door opening loudly, and someone clearing their throat expectantly. They all turned around, and saw Chloe, smiling, her car keys clutched in her left hand.

"Hey, Libs', ready to go?" Chloe asked, leaning against the garage doorframe.

Libby refrained from rolling her eyes at the nickname. She got up from the floor, dusting off her denim shorts. "Yeah. Thanks for making _them_ look after me." She cocked her thumb back in the direction of Corey and Laney. "They're _way_ better babysitters than you are!"

Chloe sarcastically laughed as Libby walked over to her car. "So, Laney, wanna take over my babysitting job from now on? Libby seems to enjoy your company more."

Laney thought it over, curling a piece of her fiery red around her finger. "Depends," she shrugged, "how much do you get paid, and is Libby the _only _child you have to take care of?"

"5 an hour, and I have a whole _list_ of kids I babysit," Chloe explained. "Still want the job?"

"Oh, _heck_ no." Laney shook her head. "I do _not_ like children; Libby's the only exception."

Chloe sighed. "Dang it." She began walking back to her car, tossing the keys absentmindedly. "See you at home, sis!"

Corey got up from his place on the concrete floor as Chloe sped off. He shut the garage door as quietly as he could, as not to wake Kin and Kon again.

"For someone who hates kids, you're pretty okay with them," Corey joked, ruffling Laney's hair.

"Likewise," she said, making no attempt to smooth out her hair. "_You_ should try to take over Chloe's babysitting gig."

Corey shook his head. He removed his beanie and placed it over Laney's hair teasingly. "I'd rather do it with you."

Laney looked confused. She felt a pink blush rise on her cheeks. "Why me?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, it just wouldn't be fun without you, I guess."

Laney hummed in response. "Who knows," she mumbled, trying to hide the shake in her voice, "maybe one day we'll have kids of our own."

"Yeah, maybe..." Corey said wistfully. Laney practically choked on air, feeling the blush on her cheeks turn tomato red. Corey blinked, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. "You okay, Lanes?"

She nodded frantically, trying to cover up the fact that she nearly suffocated on literally nothing at all because her crush had liked the idea of having children of their own. "Yeah! I'm a-okay! Why wouldn't I be? Heh heh..." she laughed awkwardly, brushing hair away from her face and tugging Corey's beanie further down over her head.

Kids, huh? Wonder what _that_** would be like...**

**A/N: I looked at a few pictures of Libby online, and I kinda figured she'd be the sassy type if she was _actually _given a speaking roll. Hope you enjoyed this, guest user, whomever you may be! Hope y'all are staying safe!**


	6. Last Minute Study Date

**A/N: This chapter was requested from a guest user by the name of Corney2015. Hope you enjoy!**

It was _very_ out of character for Kin to forget to study for a test, even though with his track record (getting Honor Roll all through middle school, winning the science fair every year, basically being known for being the _biggest _nerd in Peaceville), he didn't really need to. He was a brainiac, after all.

So it was _incredibly _out of character for Kin to forget about an upcoming test _and_ need to ask for help with studying. But we all have our "off days," I guess.

He first realized his mistake while him and the rest of the band were walking to school. Corey had asked if anybody studied for the upcoming math test, and all eyes landed on Kin, of course. The nerd of the group was about to reach into his bag, with the intention of grabbing fifteen sheets of study notes, only for realization to hit him like a freaking plane.

"Oh, no." He mumbled. "I think I forgot to study, guys."

Corey shrugged, slinging his arm around Laney as he did so (Smooth, real smooth, Riffin). They were so touchy it made Kin want to puke sometimes. "It's fine, dude. You know, like, everything on the face of the Earth, you'll do fine!"

"Yeah," Kin mumbled, "but what if-"

"_What if"_ nothing, Kin!" Laney interrupted, exasperated. "Like Corey said, you're gonna do perfectly fine, okay? And if you're _that_ worried, I'm sure you can get one of the other nerds to help you out!"

Kin felt his brother elbow him in the ribs knowingly, and he could practically _sense_ the suggestive smirk on his face. He groaned, uttering a quick "shut _up,_ Kon!"

To make a long story short, after the Tri-Mathalon happened, and all the nerds in Peaceville got turned "cool," Kin had been the one to turn them all back. A few of them were resistant, but he'd gotten the job done. He'd made some pretty good friends, too, one being this girl, Hanna. She was pretty nice and had also been one to receive Honor Roll all through middle school. But of course, when he'd told Kon about it, he'd just automatically assumed that Kim had a crush on her, which was _not _true! It's 100% a work of Kon's imagination, he swears.

They arrived at the school minutes later, and all split up in the hallways. Laney had Science, Corey had an Engineering exam, Kon had Home Ec., and Kim had Math. Although they had a good fifteen minutes before the _warning bell, _they all had stuff to get caught up on, it seemed. So, biding by his friends' advice, Kin headed towards the cafeteria, where he _knew_ the rest of the nerds in his math class would be.

See, when nerds congregate at tables, although it may not look like it, there is actually quiet a system in place. The nerds decided to put this system into place after the Tri-Mathalon because they figured if they were gonna be known as "nerds" or "geeks," they wanted a select group of people the hang out with; people who were skilled in their particular interest, y'know?

So, you've got the geometry/fraction whizzes at one end, the algebra kids at the other, and then right smack dab in the middle are the nerdy kids who watch anime but somehow ace _every single _math exam in the history of _ever, _so they're allowed to sit there.

"Hey, guys," Kin said quickly, approaching the algebra section of the table. He was greeted with a quiet mumble of "hello's" as he slid onto the edge. "Have any of you guys seen Hanna by any chance?"

A chorus of suggestive comments went around the table, making Kin's face go red. Why couldn't he just be friends with a girl? Was it really that difficult?

"Oh, my God, you guys are _so _immature!" Deadpanned Alana as she approached the table, her arms overflowing with textbooks. She brushed a loose strand of green hair out of her eyes and readjusted her glasses, trying to make sure the metric _tons _worth of books in her arms didn't fall on the floor. "Hanna's probably in the library, Kin, as she _always _is."

"Great! Thanks, Alana!" Kin half-yelled as he ran past her, bolting out of the cafeteria doors. Alana rolled her eyes and smiled, taking her seat by the anime kids and resting her books on the ground. "Alright, so about that episode of BNHA last night..."

_*Study Date Transition!*_

Kin cautiously opened the heavy library double-doors, his eyes darting around looking for Hanna. Shouldn't be that hard to find her, the girl only wore _purple, _for crying out loud! But she blended into the library scene quite well, so it was often a bit of a hunt to find this girl. A hunt that Kin really didn't have time for.

He walked over to the rows of heavy bookshelves, scanning the narrow spaces for any glimpse of purple. It's funny, when you're looking for one specific thing, for instance a certain color, it's like that color just decides to not exist! It was like, all of a sudden, the color purple wasn't a thing known to mankind anymore!

As time ticked on, Kin became more frantic. Why hadn't he made it more of a point to study? He really should've thought about this; it didn't help that this test was going to majorly impact grades. And how much time did he have left before the warning bell, exactly?

"Kin? Is something wrong? You look kinda freaked out."

Thank Rocklore! Kin whipped around so fast, he was a tad surprised his glasses didn't go flying off of his face. Standing behind him, in all her glory, was Hanna Weathering, with a purple hoodie enveloping most of her body, staring at Kin through her large, circle frame glasses. Her backpack, seemingly loaded with textbooks and notes, was balancing on her shoulder.

"Oh! Um, hey, Hanna!" Kin spluttered nervously. "Actually, I was just looking for you!"

"Really?" She asked, blushing.

Kin nodded, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "Yeah...I kinda need some help?"

Hanna tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. "Okay?" She responded, jokingly mimicking Kin's anxious, questioning tone. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I can help. Let's go sit down."

They quietly walked over to a few of the tables in the back of the library, quickly pulling out chairs and stashing their bags underneath. Hanna folded her hands in her lap studiously, making shy eye contact with Kin. "So...what do you need help with, exactly?"

"Well," Kin chuckled, "this is gonna sound really stupid, but y'know that math test we have to do today?"

Hanna raised an eyebrow; she had a very strong gut feeling about where this was going. "Yeah? What about it?"

"I forgot to study, heh heh..."

Hanna's eyebrows shot up into her hair. "No. Way. You, Kin Kujira, practically the _nerd _of all nerds, forgot to study?" Jokingly, she reached into her bag and pulled out a notepad and plucked a pencil out from behind her ear. "Hold on a sec, just lemme write this down. What's the date?"

Kin rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! It's not that big of a deal."

"I dunno...seems like it." Hanna shrugged. "And I'm just going to assume that you want my notes?"

"You know me so well," Kin replied sheepishly.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

And _that_ was the warning bell, meaning they only had five minutes to get everything reviewed. The two teens went into overdrive, rustling through bags and scribbling down equations. Time suddenly seemed to go by faster, and Kin seemed to process and write a heckuva lot slower.

But, (because _one _of them actually _remembered _to study for this) within three minutes, Kin had enough math facts and formulas crammed in his brain to not just pass the test, but _obliterate _the test.

They quickly made their way to their own respective classes, stopping short to bid an awkward goodbye.

"So, uh...thanks. For, y'know..." Kin trailed off. He felt his face heating; he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from just the awkward factor of talking to a girl in the middle of an empty hallway.

Hanna smiled. "Oh, yeah! It was no problem, really!"

Just as Kin reached for the door handle, Hanna hurriedly spat out a rushed sentence before disappearing down the hall.

"If you wanted to, we could hang out again, not just for studying, hope you pass the test, bye!"

Kin barely had time to process what she said before walking into his own class. All the other students were there, including some of the nerds from the table earlier.

"Soooo, how was your study date with _Hanna?"_

He furrowed his eyebrows and he slid into his seat. "It _wasn't _a date!" He hissed.

"Sure, Kujira. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

It hadn't been a date, had it? It couldn't have been, right? She was just helping him with some notes, that's it. They weren't _flirting _or anything, were they? Was she into him at all? Could he possibly be into her? What if-

Unfortunately, Kin's pondering was cut short by the teacher slapping a sheet of paper onto his desk, completely covered in formulas and equations. Let's just hope that studying session with Hanna paid off. And if it didn't, and if he did fail, it wouldn't be so bad. Kin could just retake it.

And Hanna could help him study for said retake.

**A/N: "Hanna" and Kin would make a cute couple, I guess? I dunno, I don't really ship him with anybody, but I think this could work. If this one nerd had more character to her canonical self, that is. Well, Corney2015, I really hoped this satisfied your request, and I'm sorry it's so late! Hope y'all enjoyed this new addition, and are staying safe! Bye!**

**(also, I didn't mean anything by calling anime "nerdy." A lot of my friends watch it, and I guess I do, too, but as you can probably tell, I'm _way_ more into cartoons, heh heh...)**


	7. That

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for my recent absence, I've had a _lot _going on! But I'm officially on break now, so expect some more little oneshots from me! I'm planning on keeping requests open for the rest of July, but I have a few more things planned for summer that I want to do. So if you have something in mind you'd like to see from me, please submit your request and I would be more than happy to deliver. Without further ado, enjoy this little, fluffy drabble I have for you!**

Corey Riffin was enamored with the idea of fame. Just the thought of performing onstage with a crowd full of fans demanding an encore brought the widest smile to his face. Sure, he was one of, if not _the, _best known frontmen to ever exist in Peaceville (not to mention the only boy able to snag his bassist's iron heart), but why stop there when the world was just _full _of open gigs and opportunities?

He lied sprawled out on his bedroom floor with Laney beside him, a dazed and happy look printed on his face as he told his girlfriend about everything he wanted to accomplish in his years. She would smile absentmindedly as Corey gave her the long list of goals he'd yet to conquer, of which she tried to listen to, but more than she wanted to admit, she found herself zoning out, listening to the sound of the AC run; let me tell you, when summer rolls around, Peaceville practically becomes living proof that people could survive on the sun.

"Wouldn't it be amazing, Lanes? Just you, me, Kin, and Kon on the open road, destined for rock and roll glory!" Corey fantasied, looking over at Laney for approval. "It's be pretty romantic too, right?"

Laney chuckled softly. "I guess so. Y'know, for once this sounds like a foolproof plan. You've matured."

"Thanks," Corey replied, staring back up at the ceiling. "It's not that hard to come up with a good plan when it's essential to your lifestyle, eh?"

"Well," Laney began, rolling over on her stomach to make eye contact with Corey, "what just so happens to be "essential" to your lifestyle? 'Cause I sure hope that being able to write lyrics is somewhere in that list."

Corey laughed. "It's there, don't worry your pretty little head, Laney."

The comment made Laney's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink; they'd been dating for a while, but Corey could still do the simplest of things and she'd turn all shades of red. Guess that's what happens after you've pined over one of your closest friends since you were ten years old, eh?

"You didn't answer my question, though," Laney said. "I wanna know what you happen to think is "essential" for your rock 'n' roll roadie fantasy."

Corey sat up promptly, popping his knuckles out of boredom. "Well, we'd need a van. Dad keeps saying that once I'm old enough to drive, I can take Trina's old car, but there is no _way _that's gonna work! I'm sure you can imagine why."

"Oh, surely it has _nothing _to do with the fact that her car is _hot pink!"_ Laney commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The blue haired boy (**oh god troom troom has entered the chat**) cracked a smile. "Not to mention it's too small to sleep in."

Laney nodded, waiting for him to continue, which he did.

"Also, and I have _no doubt _that we'll be able to make money off of just our music in the future, but we'd all probably have to get a job or, at least _I _would." Corey explained. "You can't play sold-out arenas if you're _dead,_ y'know?"

"What kind of job did you have in mind, Core?" Laney asked, twirling a lock of her flaming red hair between her index finger and thumb lazily.

He shrugged. "I dunno, probably grocery store checkout; I'd need to be able to make enough money to keep you and I alive."

Laney laughed. "Just us, hmm? What about Kin and Kon? Are you just gonna let them starve?"

A look of realization and denial appeared on Corey's face, and he began to laugh as well. "No...? Whatever, I'm sure they'll have some system figured out to make it so they _won't _starve. It's Kin and Kon! They literally _built _a time machine!"

"Well, technically, Kin actually _built_ the machine, Kon just laughed at him." Laney corrected.

_"Motivational _laughter, Lanes!" Corey double-corrected, which made Laney roll her eyes.

"When did you even put this plan together?" Laney asked suddenly. "I mean, I know that it's your big dream to 'make it' in the music industry, but I didn't expect you to have it all figured out at sixteen."

Corey went silent; _that_ was a question he didn't exactly have an answer to. Because on the one hand, he always knew that he wanted to become a rock 'n' roll star/icon, but on the other hand, whenever he'd think about it, there was always some big, epiphany-like feeling that just washed over him, like _"wow. This is what I'm gonna do with my life."_

"I guess..." Corey began, stopping short to find the right words. "I guess that I just have this _desire_, if you will, for stardom. This desire for all of us to be able to achieve fame and fortune for doing what we've done since _middle school, _and in our case, before that. I _want _to be famous, I _want _to play sold-out arenas, I _want _to-"

As much as she was all for that lifestyle, Laney didn't think she could listen to Corey rattle it off for that much longer. He was cute, yes, but she was not going to sit through a five minute monologue. Cutting him off mid-sentence, she crawled over to him and gently pressed her lips against his own.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she pulled away. "It was shaping up to be some painfully long monologue, and as much as I love this idea, we can't exactly turn this into song lyrics."

Corey was silent for a bit, and Laney was beginning to think she'd made a mistake, until he spoke up again, in easily the most lovesick and star struck tone the redhead had ever heard.

"Screw fame and sold-out arenas, I want more of _that."_

**A/N: Something short, and based off of an OTP dialogue prompt, but I think it came out nice! If you have a request (which I hope you do, I'd be absolutely _thrilled _to write it :), make sure to get it in quick! Hope you guys are having a great summer, and stay safe!**


	8. Mother?

**A/N: So...guess who's back with another oneshot? If you guessed me, you'd be very correct, mate. This oneshot was requested by a guest user,  who wanted...y'know what? You'll find out soon enough. Enjoy!**

_"Guys!"_

Corey barreled through the open garage door, crashing into the couch. His band mates looked up, raising suspicious eyebrows.

"You good there, Core?" Laney inquired, plucking a string on her bass. She hadn't seen him this worked up since the Swiss Expo.

"Just fine!" Corey replied, jumping up on the stage, a newspaper clutched in his hands. "Guys, you'll _never _believe the gig I just landed us!"

Oh, yeah. Now he _really _had their attention. The rest of the Grojbandians turned away from their instruments, staring intently at their frontman, waiting for him to start gushing about this new gig like a teenage girl gushing over some new, hot transfer student.

"Well, I was walking around town, heading over to the music store to pick up some spare strings, when I found _this _sticking out of a recycling can!" Corey explained, tossing the crumpled newspaper to Kin.

The keyboard player's eyes widened. "No way."

Laney snatched the paper, skimming over it. After a moment her facial expression matched Kin's.

"What is it?" Kon asked impatiently. "All of you know I'm not gonna read it for myself!"

Kin turned to face his twin. "Corey wants us to play for-"

"Mayor Mellow's _mom."_ Laney finished.

"Exactly! Isn't that awesome?!" Corey bounced excitedly; he looked like he was about to explode.

The rest of the teenagers looked at him like he was crazy. Yeah, sure, this _was _an awesome gig, but there were a literal _plethora _of things that could go wrong! For starters, Mayor Mellow hadn't seen his mom in years. This was supposed to be a special moment; would he really want a band of thirteen-year-olds headlining it?

"No offense, Core," Laney began, trying to figure out what she could say to soften the overall blow of "this has got to be one of the craziest and worst things you could have possibly dragged us into Corey Riffin what were you thinking." She eventually settled on this, "but there are so many problems that could come up with this gig. Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Corey, instead of becoming a disappointed blob on the garage floor, just laughed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Lanes! This could be the best thing that's ever happened to us!"

"Or one of the worst," Kin mumbled under his breath. Kon and Laney nodded in agreement.

"And besides," Corey continued, "I've got a plan."

Kin raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Is this a crazy plan that just might work?"

Corey smirked back. "A plan so crazy, not even _Laney _can harsh on it."

_**Wicked Cool Transition!**_

Mayor Mellow paced back and forth in his office, a nervous expression on his face. I mean, he had a _right _to be nervous. His mother was coming back to Peaceville after two, _long, _years (not counting the extra New Years error on the calendar)! He wanted her to be impressed with his... "accomplishments," and the peaceful culture he's created in his town (**did i just make a really bad pun?**). Mrs. Mellow is a _classy lady, _and will most definitely be expecting some form of entertainment. But did Mayor Mellow posses said entertainment? _No. _

Well, at least not yet.

"Uh...Mayor Mellow?"

The shorter man looked up from the floor, only to be met face to face with Corey Riffin, the frontman of one of Peaceville's best bands. Wait a minute...

A kind smile worked it's way onto Mayor Mellow's face; he wanted to come off as warming and nice, it was the only way to be persuasive with teenagers. That, and offering them free Wifi.

"What can I do for you, Corey?" He asked, sitting down at his desk.

"I think the question is: what can _we_ do for _you_, Mayor Mellow, sir!" Corey gestured to the door, and his band mates poked their heads out from behind the wood, smiling nervously.

"We, shall we say, heard it through the grapevine that your mom was gonna be in town," Corey continued, "and we were wondering if you'd be interested in letting Grojband headline your reunion?"

Mayor Mellow grinned, pumping his fists in victory inside his head. He didn't even have to do anything! Corey already _wanted _to do it. "You think you can handle it? My mother's known to have high expectations."

"We'll make this trip the most wicked one she's ever taken!" Corey promised. "Right, guys?" The rest of the gang agreed enthusiastically, trying to convince Mayor Mellow to accept their proposal.

Mayor Mellow shrugged. "Alright then! But be warned, Grojband: if my mother disapproves, it could be over for your little group."

The band's faces fell. _Of course, _there was a catch.

**_I'm Not Surprised Transition!_**

"Okay, we just have to write one song, with _lyrics_, and if we fail, our band is done-zo! No pressure!"

Kin sighed. "Laney, you're no help."

"Hey, I'm just saying! It's not like I'm the one who dragged us into this mess!" She seethed, slotting Corey an angry look. She wasn't being over dramatic about the "dragged" part, either. Corey had quite literally _dragged _them all the way across town to the Mayor's office.

"C'mon, you guys! It shouldn't be that hard!" Kon declared, trying to lighten the mood. He only received weird looks from his friends in return. "I mean, we've used Trina's diary for so many of our gigs, I'm sure that we can at least write _one _song."

Laney scoffed. "Kon, the only way we could possibly write a new song _without _Trina's diary would be by Frankenstein-ing bits and pieces of our old songs together, which-"

"Which wouldn't be such a bad idea!" Corey finished, slinging an arm around Laney's shoulders. "Kon, I'm impressed. You might've just saved our gig!"

Kon took a bow, and Laney looked up at Corey, her face the sheer definition of the word "deadpan." He looked back at her like "what?" and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you actually serious, Core?" She mumbled. "I was being sarcastic. That's a horrible idea."

"Why?" Kin piped up, pushing his glasses back up onto his face. "If we can't write an original song, that's the next best thing."

"Yeah, _Laney," _Kon agreed, "why do you have to be such a Debbie-Downer?"

Laney shrugged. "It's in my DNA. My sister and mom were like this, too."

"Anyway," Corey said loudly, changing the topic, "I say we do it. How hard could it be?"

"Y'know, whenever you say that, things always turn out to be way more difficult than they should be." Laney remarked. "You ever notice that, Core?"

He shook his head. "Nope! Because everything always turns out wicked awesome in the end, Lanes. It's just part of the process; roll with it!"

After literal hours of trying, the band had gotten nowhere with this Frankenstein song idea. The actual product either sounded too scrappy or way too weird for a song that was _supposed _to be dedicated to Mayor Mellow's mom.

"Y'know, it kinda sucks that we never had a Mother's Day episode," Kon said, breaking the frustrated silence. "That would've _really _come in handy here."

"Hey," Kin hissed, elbowing his twin, "shut up about that! You _know _the fourth wall breaks easily!"

Kon shrugged, continuing to look through old song lyrics along with Corey and Laney. So far, they'd found nothing that could even remotely work for this gig.

"Used it, used it, used it! We have used absolutely everything here!" Corey declared, clutching his beanie in exasperation.

Laney clicked her tongue. "Well boys, we're officially toast!"

Everyone else groaned. What were they supposed to do now??

"Actually, we're not _completely _toast."

Corey sighed. "What do you got, Kin? Lay it on me; literally any idea could be better than this one." Cue a hushed "I told you so" from Laney.

"What about the song we used for Valentine's Day?" Kin asked, holding up a slightly crumpled page of sheet music. "We could use the same tune, we'd just have to change some of the words."

Corey mentally face palmed; why hadn't he thought of this yet? Quickly, he grabbed a fresh sheet of paper from the computer desk, and began scrawling out new lyrics (don't worry, he'd have Laney read them over _before _they performed).

"Kin, you're a genius," Corey mumbled as he finished the song.

The keyboard player rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

**_Wicked Cool Transition!!_**

The stage was set- okay, well, not really a "stage," but a definite scene had been created by the bus stop. Almost everyone in town had showed up just to witness the Mellow family reunion, with Grojband right smack dab in the center of it all. It wasn't their biggest turnout ever, but it was pretty heckin' close.

"Nervous, Core?" Laney whispered, clutching her bass like a lifeline.

He shook his head. "Have I ever been?"

"Well this is the first time you've actually written your own lyrics, so I'm just making sure that-"

"Shh!" Corey whispered excitedly, pressing his finger to Laney's lips. "The bus is here!"

A rickety, halfway broken down, blue bus puttered up to the bus stop, letting out puffs of exhaust with each little inch forward. The doors swung open, and Corey stepped up to the microphone. People slowly got off the bus, and sure enough, Mrs. Mellow stepped off, too.

"Mother...?" Mayor Mellow called out, clutching the framed photograph of her close to his chest. The elderly woman smiled, and the mayor nearly burst into tears.

Corey grinned. "Welcome back to Peaceville, Mrs. Mellow! Count us in, Kon!"

Kon whooped a loud "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" and the bus stop sidewalk was filled with rock music.

The band performed outstandingly, as they always do, and surprisingly, no one noticed the familiar tune. As the group was packing up their equipment, Mayor Mellow and his mother scuttled over.

"Thank you kids for welcoming my mother back! It was an excellent performance; right, mother?"

Mrs. Mellow nodded. "Oh, yes. You kids have some skills. And such amazing and heartfelt lyrics!"

The Grojbandians looked at each other sheepishly. "Thanks, Mrs. Mellow!"

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but my son has a great deal of things to show me while I'm in town! Toodles!" And with that said, her and Mayor Mellow walked off, all with the mayor talking her ear off about how great Peaceville was.

"Okay then, that did not go how I expected." Laney stated after a moment of silence.

Corey turned around to shoot her a confused look. "How did you think it was gonna go, Lanes?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, I thought he might've recognized the tune and gotten ticked that we didn't do something _"totally original?"_"

Corey hummed something in response. He opened his mouth to start a monologue, but unfortunately for him, the garage door shut before he could even start talking.

Thanks for coming out, everyone?

**A/N: So, uh, this was written across 3 late night writing montages, so I apologize if it's not up to my usual standards of geeky fanfiction! There's only a little more than a week to get your requests in, so I'd advise you to submit them quick! Hope you guys are having an awesome summer and staying safe! Bye!**


	9. Scary Movie

**A/N: Hello there! Bet you didn't expect to get an update from me so soon, eh? Well, almost instantly after I posted the last request, I got another one from a guest user/anon, who wanted _another _thing with Emma and Gigi. So, I got the girl squad (aka Emma, Gigi, and Chloe because I just couldn't help myself)! I'm gonna stop rambling, and I hope you enjoy this oneshot! **

"Alright, you emos," Chloe cheered as she tumbled onto the living room couch. "It's movie time!"

Gigi and Emma both audibly groaned. Ever since they became a couple, Chloe had been looking nonstop for opportunities to third wheel them. And every single time, they'd tell her to screw off, but this night was different, unfortunately.

Tonight was the result of a curse, and no, not a magical one. This "curse" was Chloe knowing _exactly _how to get her friends over at the drop of a hat. Gigi and Emma were both _way _too into scary stuff for their own good, so all Chloe had to do is text them, saying that if they'll hang out with her today, she'll drive them to the video store and let them get horror movies. Chloe _also _said she'd willingly watch these movies, but that wasn't going to be happening. She'd be too busy bugging her friends for details about their relationship (which might I say, is absolutely adorable) to even pay attention.

"Are you sure you wanna watch this, Chloe?" Gigi asked, draping an arm around Emma's shoulders. "No offense, but you're not exactly the..._toughest _person."

Emma nodded in agreement, and Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mom._ I'm sure I can handle it. It's all fake anyways, right?" The redhead asked sarcastically.

The two goths exchanged sinister glances before looking back at Chloe and shrugging, just to freak her out. For being smart enough to come up with a foolproof plan to get her friends inside her house, she was pretty much the most gullible person in Peaceville, as long as you were an excellent liar and had an even _more excellent _poker face.

"Whatever," Chloe mumbled, shaking off her shivers, "I _know _it's fake. Anyhow, let's get this horror film fest started!"

She grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, eagerly pressing "play," and _ignoring _Gigi's comment about how "horror film festivals are a _real thing, _and that this is just plain _mockery."_

While the opening credits played, Chloe hopped up from her seat on the couch and turned off all the lights in the living room. She drew the blinds, too. If she even wanted a _chance _at getting juicy details about her friends' shared love life, she'd have to pull all the stops to make it worth their while. Even if that meant making the whole experience scarier for _her._

She plopped back down on the couch next to Emma, who was already snuggled against Gigi's side. Chloe didn't know whether to smile sappily or cringe a little; she was _not _used to seeing her friends be touchy with each other, _especially _Emma and Gigi. Back in middle school, the three would take the long way around the school to get to the buses, just to avoid the disgustingly affectionate couples swapping spit in the main hallway. Not to say Emma and Gigi were "swapping spit;" their relationship was fairly new, so nothing too overly oogie was happening (**if you get that reference, you're awesome**).

"Chloe, are you even paying attention?" Gigi asked, her tone slightly blasé as she snapped her pale fingers in her friend's face. Chloe, startled out of her daze, jumped back a bit, nearly falling off the couch in the process.

"Sorry," the redhead mumbled in response, "you guys are just too _cute!"_

Gigi rolled her eyes and Emma blushed. She still wasn't quite used to the whole relationship thing, so even the slightest mention of her and Gigi made her face go pink.

"This is the _real _reason you invited us over, isn't it?" Gigi shot Chloe an unamused side eyed glare. She sheepishly fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, opened her mouth to explain, but Gigi cut her off before she could even start talking. "And before you say anything, you and I _both know _that horror movies make your skin crawl or some junk like that, so don't even _try _that excuse."

Chloe scoffed. "I do _too _like scary movies!" Ugh, that statement coming out of _her _mouth felt _so wrong,_ but she kinda had to save her cover. "Jeez, Gigi, always jumping to conclusions! Em, how do you even put up with her?"

Emma shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe because she doesn't bug me all the time like you do." She turned her attention back to the film, resting her head on Gigi's leather clad shoulder.

Shots fired, I guess? Chloe sighed, looking back at the TV screen, where some guy was wondering through an eerie-looking cornfield (**again, if you get that reference, you're awesome**). Welp, that did _not _go exactly according to plan. That was fine, however. Chloe Penn didn't give up that easily; she still had a few tricks up her sleeve...

**_Third Wheeling Transition!!_**

About a quarter of the way through the movie (a very _suspenseful _movie; Chloe wouldn't be able to turn a corner without caution for at least a week), Chloe figured she'd try to nose around again. How? By making sure they were _way _too into the movie to even _think _about what she was asking them!

"So...do you guys have movie nights often?" Chloe asked slyly as she got up to grab a soda.

"Eh, sometimes," Gigi mumbled absentmindedly; she was so sucked into the movie, Chloe was surprised she wasn't acting like she was _living _in it. "Emma's got two uncontrollable little brothers, so there aren't many horror movies at her place."

Oh-_kay, _not exactly what she wanted to know, but at least Chloe knew her tactic was working. She popped the cap off of her soda bottle and headed back to her friends.

"What about at your place, Gigi? I _know _that you have a bunch of scary stuff," Chloe probed, shuddering at the memory of her gothic friend's movie collection; she had to find out about it the hard way, if you know what I mean.

Gigi nodded. "Most of the time they're at my place. As you know, I have no siblings. Thank _God _for that."

"Yeah, and Gigi has all the good movies," Emma added on. "My _personal favorite _is the one where this couple had a really nosy friend, and she annoyed them so much, they just _snapped _and killed her."

The two goths sarcastically turned and gave Chloe a deadpan stare, clearly unamused with her antics. She awkwardly chuckled, taking a large swig from her soda. This was _way harder _than Chloe expected it to be. Oh, well. She'd just have to think of something else.

Looking for some sort of mischievous inspiration, Chloe glanced back at the couple. They were cuddled together all lovey-dovey, with Gigi's arm around Emma's shoulders and Emma's head nuzzled against Gigi's neck. They were so cute, they almost made Chloe _wish _she was in a relationship.

"Are you guys always this...couple-y? Like, is your relationship just chock full of PDA?" Chloe clamped a hand over her mouth; oops, heh heh. She genuinely didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out before she could even think about it!

Gigi slammed her fist against the arm of the couch, not even bothering to look at Chloe. "Oh, my gosh, Penn, I swear, if you don't cut that crap out-"

Chloe flinched. "Okay, okay, cool your emo jets, I'll stop!"

"You're lucky this movie isn't a survival guide to real life," Emma commented colloquially, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder in hopes to calm her down. "You'd be toast because you haven't been paying attention."

The redhead let out an airy laugh, taking a sip of her soda. "You're probably right, Em."

As the movie continued, an idea suddenly hit Chloe like a ton of bricks. She should've asked them how they would navigate their way around this movie as if it were real life! Hopefully, Gigi and Emma would be into it, and even more hopefully, Chloe would get one of them to say something cute about how they would totally protect the other and junk. Why hadn't she thought of this before?

**_Why Didn't She Think Of That?_**

"Okay, I know you guys told me to shut up, but I've got a question."

Gigi sighed. "What is it this time, Chlo?" No joke, if one more question about her and Emma's "romance" tumbled out of her red headed friend's mouth, she would punch _herself _in the throat.

Chloe grinned. "If you guys were in this movie, what would you guys do? Like, survival wise?"

The two thought the question over for a moment. "I guess I'd probably find a safe place to hide, like a bunker or something," Gigi shrugged nonchalantly. "And then I'd see if I had the immunity dream. And if I did, I'd continue life as normal with Emmy." Her girlfriend blushed at the nickname. "If I didn't, I would stay in my shelter and never leave. Simple."

Chloe nodded, processing. At least Emma was a part of her plan. "What about you, Emma? What's your game plan?"

"Oh, I don't know," Emma responded, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I guess I'd stay inside until I knew if I was immune to the virus. But whether or not I was, I'd try to find a way to still see Gigi, so that we could take care of each other, y'know?"

Emma fell silent. She sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and uttered in the most frank tone anyone had ever heard, "I just played right into your nosy, third wheel plan, didn't I?"

Chloe was grinning from ear to ear, and Gigi had gotten all blushy and weird, refocusing her attention back to the TV screen without really paying attention to what was happing during the movie.

"Sorry, Gigi," Emma whispered sheepishly, leaning into her girlfriend's side.

Gigi smiled. "It's okay, Emmy. That was really...sweet."

"Aww, you guys are _so_ adorable!" Chloe gushed, turning her annoying third wheel powers up to an 11.

The couple rolled their eyes. "Whatever, Chlo," Gigi said as she wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders again. "Just wait until _you _get a boyfriend, and then _we _start annoying _you._ You'll absolutely _hate _it!"

Chloe smirked. "It'll be a _long _time coming then!"

**A/N: Okay, another request finished! This is the fastest I think I've ever put out content, and I gotta say, I'm kinda proud of myself! **

**I'm really glad people like the Emma/Gigi ship! It gives me the opportunity to take tons of creative liberties, which is a lot of fun. Make sure to get your request in before it's too late, and I'll see you in the next update! Thanks for coming out, and stay safe!**


	10. Anime

**A/N: This oneshot was requested by a guest/anon, who wanted a quick story about the green-haired nerd, or Alana, as I have nicknamed her. Enjoy!**

The anime kids, in Alana's opinion, were the worst.

It wasn't anything _personal- _okay, that's a lie. It was _very _personal.

They were always so _loud _in the morning when she would enter the cafeteria, not to mention the stuff they were yelling either sounded like Japanese with severe grammatical errors or just complete gibberish. It drove her absolutely crazy.

The anime kids also had an...interesting fashion taste. Half of them only wore sweatpants, beat up converse or combat boots, and hoodies/t-shirts from their favorite anime, meanwhile the other half would come to school _dressed up _as anime characters; wigs, elaborate costumes, makeup, the full package. But what made that half just a little bit worse was that only _half _of that half were actually _good _at cosplay. The ones who weren't stuck out like a sore thumb, and Alana never knew whether to cringe, roll her eyes and look away, or just feel sorry for them.

Those _used _to be the only things that annoyed her, which wasn't too bad. The anime kids never approached her, they just coexisted and sat at opposite ends of the same table in the cafeteria, so there wasn't that much to actually be annoyed with. And it was just at school, so no big deal, right?

_Wrong._

Alana had been scrolling through Netflix late Saturday night, looking for a new, binge worthy show to watch, because as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't keep rewatching "The Office" and "Stranger Things" over and over again. It was getting unhealthy.

She'd already flipped through her "continue watching" and "watch this again" selection, and found nothing to her liking. Besides the two previously mentioned shows from before, all she really watched were cooking competitions and nature documentaries, which sounded pretty boring right about now, may I add. Alana could just never find a fantasy show that she _really liked._

Alana popped into her "recommended" feed, and when her eyes processed what was on her tablet screen, she didn't know whether to laugh or to be repulsed.

Sitting at the very top of her recommendations, in all it's glory, was "Hunter X Hunter." And what was it, exactly? _An anime!_

The green haired girl went with the latter of the two feelings and _gagged._ How was this even possible?! She'd never watched anything even remotely close to anime before, not even cartoons! Science has proven that your technology _listens _to you, so her tablet _should _have been accustomed to hearing her spew about how annoying the weebs were and how much she _loathed _anime. If that was true, then why the bloody heck was it recommending her "Hunter X Hunter??"

"It must've been the anime kids," she mumbled to herself, staring daggers at the screen. "Yep, they've hacked into my Netflix account."

Although, as much as 99% of her absolutely _refused _to watch this, she was just a tad curious about what all the hubbub was about; this seemed to be the one show _all of_ the anime nerds collectively _liked. _With a twitching finger (and her conscious screaming at her not to do it), she tapped on the show's icon.

Okay, the plot description was your stereotypical Japanese hero story, but Alana would be fibbing if she said it didn't peak her interests. She felt wrong, like she was breaking some sort of unspoken code of conduct. Well, _technically, _it wasn't unspoken; the algebra kids (her designated group of people) openly trashed the nerdy anime kids (who somehow managed to pass every single math exam with flying colors, so sometimes Alana didn't fully get _why _they hated them, but then she'd remember how _annoying _they were). So, yes, it was a very obvious "rule" that the algebra kids couldn't get into anime, because it would "ruin their reputation." Calling whatever they had a "reputation" was being _generous._

Still, the show on the screen was looking back at her, tempting her- wait, no, _daring her _to watch an episode. Alana didn't really appreciate the personification of this object that she'd conjured.

"Well, I guess _one episode _couldn't hurt..."

Her fate was sealed as soon as she hit play. Alana was absolutely _mesmerized _by the images flashing on her tablet screen; she must've blown through all of season one and half of season two before she realized that it was 3:27 a.m. and she had school tomorrow.

Oh, crap. School. What the heck was she gonna do now? Alana is terrible at hiding stuff, and I'm not over exaggerating here. She got caught with gum in her mouth in a class where she hadn't even _spoken. _Her face gives it away _all the time. _She was almost positive that the people in her group were going to take one look at her and they would know she'd broken the code.

Alana brushed it off, figuring her paranoia was due to the fact that she hadn't gotten any sleep. She'd deal with it in the morning. And besides, she was pretty sure she had a solid bond with the algebra cohort, and that they probably wouldn't throw her out of the clique just because she watched a season and a half of "Hunter X Hunter."

The only thing left to even process was the guilt and hypocrisy coursing through her veins. Alana had poked fun at those weebs and cosplayers for _years, _claiming that their taste in media sucked, when in reality it wasn't all that bad. She wasn't turning into "one of them" by any means, but she had at least a little respect for them now. Alana would never say it to their faces, she had too much pride for that, but she made a mental note to stop talking about them behind their back, not just for their sake, but so she could turn on her tablet late at night and watch her new show without the guilt eating her from the inside out. So, yeah; the anime kids weren't actually that terrible. Who knows, maybe Alana would open up to them about her newfound obsession with "Hunter X Hunter" someday, and they'd have a nice discourse about it.

Except the cosplay part! That stuff was still super weird. If Alana ever came to school looking like she'd just jumped straight out of a manga, she wouldn't be able to live with herself after that.

**A/N: Fun fact, Alana's opinions on anime are actually based on my _mom's _real life opinions on it! Another fun fact; the anime kids? Those guys are based on my real life _friend group. _Quick disclaimer, I don't hate anime or cosplay; I've cosplayed on _multiple occasions, _I'm catching up on "My Hero Academia," and I just started watching "Hunter X Hunter" because my partner recommended it to me! No spoilers though, I've only watched 3 episodes! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one! Stay safe!**


	11. Parents

**A/N: This oneshot was requested by a guest user by the name of postitroach, who wanted to see something about the parents of Grojband _and _The Newmans! I don't think I've ever written stuff with The Newmans in it before, so I hope it's okay!**

The Grojbandians and The Newmans were _not _friends. You'd _think _that being conjoined for a short while would've at least taught them to tolerate each other, but that is _definitely not _the case for these two rival bands. Maybe for other people, but I wouldn't recommend it.

It was actually quite annoying; fighting over the same gigs, arguing about who was the "better band," heck, they'd even vandalized each other garage doors a couple times. Yes, they _were _teenagers with a major competitive streak and a burning desire for victory, but it got old after a bit.

Laney and Larry were an exception. They didn't mind each other too much, and even when the rest of their respective bands were caught in the middle of some duel, they tried their best to not act too hostile towards each other. The set of doppelgängers were _equally _annoyed with the stubbornness and overall _need _for reassurance that they were better than their opposite, and eventually snapped, declaring that enough was enough and that they were going to learn to tolerate each other. "They" more specifically meaning Corey and Carrie, but if Laney and Larry had told them that, getting them to work out their issues was going to be just as tough as getting Hunky Nick Mallory to fall in love with Trina Riffin.

At first, the leaders were resistant.

"There is _no way _I'm talking to Carrie!" Corey had fumed after Laney had suggested her plan. "She's exactly like Trina; instead of a heart, she just has a cold, power-hungry hate potato in her chest! I'm want _nothing _to do with her."

Laney sighed. "For someone who really doesn't want to talk to her about just being civil, you sure don't seem to have a problem _trash-talking _her."

Getting Carrie to agree wasn't really any different.

"Nope," the blue haired girl shook her head as she stuffed her guitar back in its case, "I'm not gonna do that."

"Why _not?" _Larry whined, slumping over in defeat from his seat on the stage.

_"Because, _Larrs," Carrie began to explain, sitting down beside him, "I hate Corey Riffin more than I have ever hated anybody else in my entire life. Does that make sense?"

Larry shrugged. "I guess. But, maybe if you and Corey would just-"

_"No."_

To make a long story short, let's just say Larry begged for the entirety of band practice until Carrie was ready to punch _herself _in the throat, and Laney quite literally threatened to _punch Corey._

So here we are, in Corey's garage, with Laney and Larry standing beside their frontman/frontwoman awkwardly while the leads stared daggers at each other. If looks could kill, it would've been the last anybody would have ever seen of _any of them._

"Well, since it's clear that _neither _of you are going to start talking," Laney began, her voice cutting through the painfully loud silence of the room, "I will." She sat down on the car seat-couch next to Corey, resting her tiny hand on his knee to get him to look at her. "I'm not saying that you two have to become best friends; frankly, if you did, I would be terrified of the outcome. But you two need to _at least _stop with the constant warfare!"

Larry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I feel more like your _babysitter _than your _friend _sometimes, Carr."

Corey and Carrie didn't respond, and the redheads rolled their eyes. This was definitely going to be harder than they thought, but funnily enough, it was playing out exactly as they had imagined it in their heads.

"Okay, uh, how about this?" Larry said, taking his place beside Carrie, anxiously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "We don't have to discuss your problems with each other-" Cue a deadpan look from both of them, "-but we should _try _to talk like normal human beings, yeah?"

Laney nodded enthusiastically, looking at Corey with a variation of puppy-dog eyes, which actually meant _"if you don't do this, I will not hesitate to make you feel my wrath."_ After a moment, Corey caved, his long sigh positively _dripping _with sarcasm.

"Fine. What're we gonna talk about?"

The red headed boy pondered it for a moment before his eyes lit up. "How did your parents react when you started your bands? Fanfiction writers have been asking about our parents for a while, come to think of it..." That little comment earned him a smack upside the head from Carrie, and a hiss of "don't break the fourth wall, Larrs."

"Sure, we can talk about our parents," Corey agreed, stretching out his hands. "You guys have any preference on who goes first?"

Everyone else shook their heads, and Corey took that as an okay to start talking. "Well, my dad didn't really care. He's _way _laid back, so much so, he didn't freak out too much after Trina had told him we went to _space! _Remember that, Lanes?" That last part sounded a little too flirty for normal conversation, but it was unclear to Laney if he had meant it that way.

Regardless, it didn't stop her face from burning bright red at the memory. "Yep. We rocked the moon. Now, stop deflecting from the topic, keep talking!"

"There isn't that much more to talk about!" Corey chuckled. "That's just it; I started a band, and my dad didn't read too much into it. He doesn't even _know _about half the junk we get involved in!"

"Lucky," Larry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His parents were kind of the..._polar opposite._

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Does he pay any attention to you _at all? _Because _my parents _would _totally _be questioning what was going on if our loud, wicked music sucked as much as yours does!"

Corey opened his mouth to fire back some witty retort (okay, let's be real: Corey still sucks butt at trash talk), but Laney placed a somewhat threatening hand on his shoulder, and he shut his trap. "I take it your parents are more involved in your personal life?" Laney asked the bluenette, trying to keep the conversation civil.

She nodded. "When I told them I was starting a band, they were _all _over it. They even booked us our first gig, down at one of Barney's several attractions. Remember that, Larry?" Carrie turned to face her own bassist in a similar fashion to the way Corey had, and similar to Laney, the small, red headed boy's face nearly matched the color of his hair. He would've preferred to keep repressing the memory of what went down at the now-closed Goth Barn. It wasn't pretty, and he'd gotten flustered way too many times for his own comfort. But that's another story for another day.

"Anyway," Carrie continued, "my parents thought it was a great idea, and so did my sister. Wish I could say the same for _you, _Riffin."

Corey rolled his eyes. "Not my fault my sister's a _psycho!" _He mumbled under his breath.

"Must've been passed on by your biological parents," Laney whispered, still gripping her friend's shoulder. "Just be glad _you _didn't get it."

"But to answer your question, _Lamey," _Carrie snarked, much to the bassist's disliking, "yes, my parents are involved in the whole band thing." The frontwoman paused for a second, before shifting the spotlight onto Laney. Yeah, she wasn't about to let Larry and his gender-bend counterpart trick her and her mortal enemy into discussing their home life without getting at least at little bit of information in return. "What about _your _parents?"

She sighed, perching her chin on her balled-up fist, looking unamused and frankly unenthusiastic to answer the question. "My parents are fine, I guess. They thought it was good that I was being productive and social."

Unsatisfied with the teen's blunt answer, Corey pressed on. "Well, _duh, _you've already told me that. I mean, what are they _like?"_

"You've met my sister, yeah?" Corey nodded, meanwhile Carrie and Larry obviously shook their heads. "My parents are kinda like more tame versions of _her. _As in, they were fine with the _music aspect _of what we were doing, but not so much a fan of me spending all my free time hanging out with a bunch of boys. Remember how freaking _long _it took me to convince them to let me sleep over that one time?"

Corey snorted. "You asked them everyday for nearly a _month."_

Laney nodded; she was quite proud of her efforts on that one. By the end of those four weeks, she was pretty sure if she'd brought it up again, her parents would saw their own ears off. "But other than wishing I had more girl friends, they're chill. Kinda strict though, but whatever. It doesn't really stop me from doing anything.

While this was a completely normal answer, Larry couldn't help but be slightly appalled. Of course, he knew how awesome Carrie's parents were, they've been friends for about as long as Corey and Laney have, but their doppelgängers' parents were just like that? God, what he _wouldn't_ _give _for his parents to be just as chill! Wow, were the rest of these people in for an earful.

Larry decided to stop them while they were ahead and start talking. "You guys are _so lucky. _My parents are _nothing _like that." The looks of suspicion and intrigue prompted him to keep going, so he did. "Well, first of all, they _really _didn't take to the idea of me being in a rock band at thirteen. _Or _spending everyday after school with girls. I'm willing to bet _all _of my money that they're hoping I drop it and do orchestra or band at school, because as uptight as they are, they acknowledge my skills."

Laney smirked; she wasn't about to deny that Larry had some pretty good skills with the bass, but she couldn't see Larry playing _anything _in band or orchestra, and that was coming from her, the girl who could play violin, tuba, _and _bass. Although, it would definitely fit Larry's personality to be a band geek.

"Also, they're _way too overprotective," _Larry complained, rolling his eyes so hard, they might as well have rolled off his face. "They're constantly worried that I'm gonna be _"in danger" _or something, and they aren't quiet about it, either. Like, I _already _have some crazy anxiety, why do they feel the need to amplify it!?"

Larry continued to vent about his overbearing parents, and Corey and Carrie even weighed in a bit, cracking jokes and offering sympathy, to some extent. After the tiny bassist talked so much he had to catch his breath, Laney decided to hop back into the conversation again, remind them why they were even here in the first place. They weren't arguing, so it was a possibility they'd forgotten.

"So...you guys are cool now?" She asked, emerald eyes darting between the two of them. "Like, you can stand to be in the same room with each other and keep the conversation peaceful?"

Carrie shrugged. "I don't know; am I still allowed to laugh and agree when Trina starts talking smack?"

Laney shrugged, looking to Corey for an answer. He just deadpanned the girl sitting in front of him. "Bold of you to assume I care what my sister thinks of me."

The bluenette grinned. "Alright then."

Laney pumped her fists in the air in victory, reaching across the coffee table and high-fiving Larry. "Finally!" She said, relieved. "We don't have to make sure our band leaders don't try to kill each other any more!"

Larry nodded. "Yep! Now I can tell Kim and Konnie that they won't have to worry about getting in trouble for all the dumb stuff we did to your garage door!"

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait." _Carrie interrupted, standing up and towering above the bassists. "We can't vandalize each other's garage doors anymore?"

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get finished, I just started school again and have had a little less free time than usual. Also, are you guys aware that Corey and Trina are canonically adopted? Because from the looks of things, not too many people know, which is kinda weird. Another thing that I feel is worth mentioning is while writing this, I went back and watched all the episodes with The Newmans in them (I own the DVDs), and I found out that I really vibe with Larry! He's actually one of my favorite characters!**


	12. Short-Stack

**A/N: This oneshot was requested by SomeDude, who wanted to see something revolving around Laney's height. Somewhat based on my own personal experiences, because I'm actually one of the shortest of my IRL friends! Enjoy!**

Most of the population was under the illusion that being short was awesome. And in some ways, it was! You can find and fit into the best hiding places, hoodies are always baggy and comfortable, people tend to think you look cute; those things. Perks.

But there are a _lot _of disadvantages to being short, too, such as everbody using you as an arm rest, finding jeans that _aren't _from the kids department that actually _fit, _always having a hard time reaching the cereal because _someone _had the _bright idea _to put it on the _top shelf. _That kind of stuff was the _worst. _And then there are the people who make jokes about the fact that you're literally the size of a fourth grader (and even _mistake you _for a fourth grader) when you're in the eighth grade, but that's just stuff you have to live with.

Laney Penn is unfortunately one of these individuals. Standing at 5'1, she was easily one of the shortest kids in her grade. Being seen standing next to Corey, who's about 5'6-5'7, didn't really help with her image, considering she looks like a hobbit compared to him. Kon was taller than her as well, but his twin brother was roughly the same height as her; Laney wasn't sure if that was a plus for _her, _or a dunk on _him._

Corey knew well enough not to make fun of his beloved bassist's short stature. Not because he necesarily _wanted _to give her a break (this kid had an endless amount of short jokes), but because Laney was the optimal height to break his kneecaps if she really wanted to.

Kin and Kon, however, didn't quite get the memo.

The group had just been jamming, not really preparing for any gig in particular, just fooling around. Laney had been sitting in the couch, tuning her bass, minding her own business when Corey called the rest of them to the stage.

Laney, knowing full well that she wasn't going to be able to hop up on the stage like the rest of the guys, at least not without some struggling and eventual help from Corey, opted to walk up the three wooden steps over on the side, dragging her bass up there with her (not literally dragging, of course; that instrument was her _baby)_.

"Couldn't muster up the energy to jump up on the stage like the rest of us?" Kin inquired sarcastically, playing a scale on his keyboard.

Before Laney could even open her mouth to answer, Kon cut in and answered for her, which she didn't appreciate. "No, bro, it's because she's _short."_ He whispered the last word like it was some big secret that the redhead was somehow unaware of.

Kin smirked. "Oh, yeah. She _is _short."

Laney's eyebrows furrowed; she knew what was coming her way. The almost constant jokes and teasing about height didn't hurt her feelings, per say, just annoyed her to the point of wanting to punch somebody's teeth in just to shut them up.

"Lemme ask you something, Laney," Kin drawled, stepping out from behind his keyboard and more in front of the bassist. It was beginning to look like a stand off scene straight out of a western movie, with Laney looking ready to pounce on the scrawny nerd if he dared to let one wrong thing slip from his lips, and Kin looking cocky, like he was about to completely roast someone alive over a barbecue of insults. "Does your neck hurt from looking up at people all the time?"

Corey and Kon had to resist the urge to start laughing; Kin wasn't that much taller than Laney, but he could definitely crack a short joke. Laney rolled her eyes, letting the comment roll off of her shoulders. "God, what are you, ten?" She asked, plugging her bass into the amp.

Kin ignored her attempt at a comeback. "You're just peeved because all my jokes go _over your head!" _

Kon snorted. "Nice one, bro."

The tiny bassist's face was the sheer definition of annoyance and rage; it was a little surprising smoke _wasn't_ coming out of her ears. Laney was willing to bet this was payback for all the times she'd socked Kin's arm, made sarcastic remarks about his experiments, pulled his funding...the list goes on and on. But still, the fact that Laney had been _known_ for being notoriously hot-headed should've been reason enough to lay off the short jokes.

But alas, Kin was just as oblivious to Laney's ticked off facial expression as Corey was to her massive crush on him, so he continued. "If you can't hop up on the stage, I can only imagine how tough sitting on bar stools is for you."

The twins couldn't hold back their laughter any longer, but Corey looked a little nervous. "Kin, maybe you should lay off. Remember what happened the last time someone made fun of Lanes' height?"

"Oh, come on, that guy was _way _worse!" Kin exclaimed, stepping closer to Laney so he could jokingly look down at her. "And besides, what's she gonna do? Kick me in the shins?"

"Say _"bye" _to your kneecaps!" Laney mumbled under her breath, delivering a swift blow to Kin's knee with her combat boot embedded foot. Kin shrieked like a girl, toppling over and clutching his left knee in pain.

The keytarist seemed to have forgotten about how_ much _it _hurt _to get kicked by one of Laney's boots. Those things were practically invincible. Laney grinned smugly, just like Kin had been doing less than a minute ago, crossing her arms and looking pretty satisfied with herself. Corey just blinked; _wow, _was his best friend a force to be reckoned with.

"What?" Laney asked innocently, noticing Corey's face. "It's not my fault. He was the one that decided to get all up in my kick-zone, which just so happens to be right up in front of me."

Corey chuckled. "Sure, Lanes. Whatever you say. Although, next time you might wanna take it down a notch."

Laney nodded. "Noted."

Kin eventually got back up, and they started jamming again. Laney looked less mad now, which was definitely a plus. Word to the wise, you don't want to be left alone with an angry Laney. She was like dynamite; tiny, but extremely explosive if you light the fuse.

* * *

"I still don't understand _why _we have to clean out _my _closet; everything still fits!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. That was the third time she'd heard her younger sister say that in the span of half an hour. She had just wanted to bond with Laney, and had suggested they go through her closet, but _instead _she had to put up with her insisting that this activity was useless because _"everything still fits," _which _had _to be untrue.

"Oh, please, that's nonsense," Chloe retorted, beginning to rifle through Laney's closet. "I'm sure that you're _itching _to get some new clothes!"

Laney scoffed. "Not really, I just wear the same thing everyday."

Chloe decided not to respond. She reached into the depths of her sister's closet, away from all the black-and-green striped shirts, and pulled out a sweater that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day since...God, she couldn't even _guess._

It was a purple hoodie, with holes in the sides of the sleeves for thumbs. The fabric was ratty and covered in moth balls, looking like it hadn't been worn in _years. _

"Okay, there's _no way _that _this_ still fits!" Chloe said, thrusting the garment in Laney's direction. "I haven't seen you wear that since you were in the fifth grade!"

Laney looked the piece of clothing up and down before taking it off the hanger and pulling it over her head, while Chloe stared at her like she was a crazy person. To both of their surprise (and Laney's disappointment) the hoodie still fit comfortably, like a hoodie should. That thing was almost _baggy. _

"Oh, my God," Chloe mumbled, beginning to giggle, "you haven't grown at _all!"_

Laney ripped the hoodie off, embarrassed. She didn't understand why she was so small; when her sister was her age, she had defined hips and somewhat of a chest, but Laney was like a stick. There were perks, but not enough of them to make being tiny the best thing on the planet.

"What about this?" Chloe asked, pulling out a pair of red shorts with frayed edges. "You also haven't worn these since fifth grade. Can't say I blame you, though; these things are hideous!"

She snatched the shorts from her sister's hands, only to immediately throw them into the giveaway bin. "I don't need to try them on. I know that they already fit."

Chloe blinked. "How. The. Heck!? Hoodies are one thing, but _denim shorts?!"_

"I know," Laney sighed. "It's a blessing _and _a curse."

"No kidding." Chloe mumbled, continuing to dig around in her sister's closet. "I bet Mom just _loves _this."

The older redhead then pulled out a white, frilly dress shirt, looked it up and down, wondering how exactly this fashion nightmare ended up in her punk little sister's wardrobe. It looked like the top half of that super girly dress from _"Aggretsuko." _

Laney fake gagged. "No way. Not only is it super ugly, but those sleeves are too long."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Chloe mumbled, tossing the shirt in the bin. "I wish I was like you; I'd never have to buy new clothes!"

Laney couldn't believe what had just tumbled out of her sister's mouth. Excuse me? Did she know how much being this tiny _sucked?!_ She just let it slide; Chloe didn't know how lucky she was, actually looking the age she was supposed to be. She would _kill _to actually have at least a _hint _of hips! Maybe then Grojband would stop being referred to as a _"boy band." _It didn't hurt her feelings or anything, it just got sickeningly annoying after a while.

* * *

_Thump!_

Laney's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as her feet hit the tile floor of the kitchen. It was 9:00 a.m., and she wanted breakfast, a task that seemed to be getting more and more impossible every time she tried to jump up onto the counter, only to fall back on he floor. Curse her lack of upper body strength!

The guys had spent the night at her place, and she'd woken up before the rest of her bandmates, unfortunately. If they were awake, they could grab all the stuff on the high shelves for her. Laney just wanted to get ahold of a box of cereal; didn't seem like too much to ask for.

_Thump!_

Gosh darn it! She really didn't want to wake the guys up, who were in the next room over. Just as she was about to jump again, she felt somebody's lanky, stronger arms wrap around her waist and tether her to the floor. Laney whipped her head around, only to be met face to face with Corey, looking like he'd just woken up. Laney's face nearly turned the color of her hair.

"G'morning, Lanes," he mumbled_, _affectionately ruffling her hair. "I take it you need some help?"

She sighed, nodding. The tiny teen pointed to the box of cereal on the top shelf _just _out of her reach.Corey chuckled, grabbing the box with ease and handing it off to Laney, who mumbled a quick "thank you" under her breath. Well, that sure was embarrassing.

"No problem," Corey yawned, taking a seat at the table. "Probably pretty tough being your height, eh?"

Laney rolled her eyes, grabbing the milk out of the fridge. "Don't even get me started. People always assume it's _so great_, but it actually-"

"- sucks because people don't understand the struggles of being called adorable all the time?" Corey finished nonchalantly, leaving his friend a little stunned.

"Yeah," Laney said slowly, walking over to the table, setting down her breakfast. "Exactly. How did you know?"

The blue haired teen chuckled. "One, I'm a good listener," he stretched, "and two, I was your height before I had my growth spurt. Believe me, there is _nothing _more humiliating than being called _"cute" _at age twelve while being in a rock band."

Laney sighed, taking a bite of her cereal. "I'm pretty sure I already _had _my growth spurt. Went from being the size of a pixie to the size of a hobbit."

Corey laughed. "That sounds pretty accurate!" He received a deadpan glare from Laney. "Oh, come on, you said it, not me."

She shrugged, continuing to eat. Corey stood up, rubbing his eyes, about ready to go back to the living room and pass out all over again. But as he left, however, Laney heard him whisper something, and she couldn't quite tell if it was directed at _her _or not.

"Whatever. _I _think short girls are cute."

This time, Laney's face _did _turn the color of her hair, and she nearly went and choked on her cereal.

**A/N: These are all pretty much based on my personal struggles as a short bean, including the "everybody always calls you cute all the time" spiel. Y'all wouldn't believe the amount of times my friends have called me "cinnamon roll. It's nice every once in a while, but it gets pretty annoying after a bit. Hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	13. The Goth Barn

**A/N: Before we get into this oneshot, I'd like to say a huge thank you to @postitroach, who also requested this oneshot. I'm so glad you like my work, and your reviews (I got all of them, don't worry :) made my day. Thank you so much for your continued support! And now, please enjoy my take on...The Newmans first gig.**

Everybody always wants to hear about Grojband's first gig, and that makes sense. They're wicked cool and have great music, but when people request to hear Grojband's origins, more often than not, they completely forget about an origin story that's _way more _exciting. And super cringey and embarrassing, but more on that later. So to honor Peaceville's second greatest band, get ready and strap in for a roller coaster of a tale!

* * *

It all started when Carrie had burst into the garage, scaring the living daylights out of her band mates. Funny was it, that both Grojband's and The Newmans' band mates somehow show up to the garage _before _their leaders. Anyway, the blue haired teen had barreled into the garage, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hands, nearly vibrating from excitement.

"Guys, I think I just found the _best _debut opportunity!" She squealed, giddily hopping up and down like a small child that was given too much sugar.

"What is it, Carr?" Larry quickly asked, setting down his bass and giving the frontwoman his full attention. _Definitely_ not because she was extremely pretty to look at, but because he was _totally _invested in this gig opportunity...although, the looks were easily a pretty big bonus.

Kim and Konnie had abandoned their instruments and sat beside Carrie on the stage, shortly followed by Larry hopping up there as well (let's be real; he didn't hop up there on his own, he's, like, a millimeter taller than Laney), all eager to hear about this "debut opportunity." They'd officially formed the band about five months ago, and had gotten pretty confident in their ability to play, not to mention that Carrie could actually write some decent lyrics.

"Well, I was walking around town square earlier, when I found _this _taped to one of the power poles!" With a flourish, Carrie revealed what was on the paper she was oh-so-excited about.

In large, black gothic font, read _"Barney's Goth Barn,"_ and in red, _"Grand Opening Tomorrow!" _

"It's perfect, right?" Carrie asked, gazing around to gage her friends' reactions.

Kim and Konnie were all for it, already avidly talking about a set list and costumes, meanwhile Larry just looked so bewildered it was actually kinda comical. He kept his emerald eyes glued to the poster, eyeing the grand opening date.

"Something wrong, Larrs?" Carrie asked, rolling up the poster and setting it beside her.

He sighed. "I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Ahh, Larry. Always the pessimist. Carrie's face fell, dropping to a strange blend between heartbreak and deadpan. "Let me paint a picture for you, Larrs," she began, slinging an arm around Larry's shoulder, oblivious to the blush rising to his face. "It's the grand opening. The Goth Barn is _packed, _and they're all anticipating some punk, gothic music from a punk, gothic band. The curtain opens, and the crowd is going wild for whatever band that's up there. And that band could be _us!" _

Larry sighed, thinking over what Carrie had just thrown at him (although it was difficult to process _anything _with Carrie's freaking arm _still _on _his shoulder). _They _had_ been looking for an opening for quite some time, now, and really, what was the harm in just saying _"yes" _and making Carrie happy?

"Fine," Larry gave in. Carrie excitedly squeaked, throwing both arms around her bassist.

"Thanks! This is gonna be rocking!"

Larry's face flushed, and he awkwardly returned the hug. The bluenette pulled away, hopping off the stage and waltzing over to the computer, opening up a document that had all of their songs on it. The Newmans definitely had some killer songs, and hopefully ones that would fit the goth scene. They'd have to do some sort of style change, and possibly add some heavier makeup as well. Anything to get them the gig, right?

"Alright, ladies!" Carrie whooped, ignoring Larry's objection to being called a lady as she always did. "Let's rock the house!"

* * *

For having a name like "The Goth Barn," you'd expect that it was more..._gothic. _

This place, however, was the exception. Instead of a more eerie, minimalist gothic look, which is really what Barney should've gone for, the little coffee shop looked more like a tacky Halloween supply store, with all the cheesy decorations and fake spiderwebs that stick to _everything! _All Carrie could think when she stepped through the door was _"wow. This place is a wreck."_ She was sure her band mates would agree with her, too.

"Welcome to _"The Goth Barn!"_" Barney greeted as the group of teens walked into the building. He looked just as tacky and cringey as the interior itself, with some giant spider hat on his head and a jack-o-lantern tie. Clearly, this man didn't understand the meaning of the word _"goth." _

"Hi, Barney," Carrie uneasily waved, still gazing around. "This is...uh, interesting!"

Larry, who stood close behind his frontwoman, nodded in agreement. "Are you _sure _you know what _"goth" _means? I mean, it looks fine, but not exactly fitting for the-"

Carrie quietly smacked the red headed boy across the back of the head, instantly quieting his rambling. With her icy blue eyes, she gave him a quick, but very scary side-eyed glare, prompting him to just not talk until the owner of the mislabeled coffee shop had left. Was he _trying _to cost them the gig?

"Ignore Larry, he's just excited about the gig!" Kim cut in, lying through her pearly white teeth. If Larry blew this, he was never going to hear the end of it. She knew where he kept his bass, and the garden hedges were always within arms reach. "So, what do you want us to do for the show?"

Barney didn't even have to think before he answered. "Well, these songs gotta be spooky. Hopefully, this place will be packed tomorrow, with all the goths and kooks all over Peaceville! Youse guys just play some songs about death and existentialism, and that should just about do it!"

Carrie, Konnie, Kim, and Larry nodded in agreement; this was going to be easier than they thought. Have you _seen _Larry's notebooks? _All _of them have _thousands _of depressing and creepy thoughts scrawled across them, just positively _waiting _to be used for lyric fuel. The only problem with that would be prying the journals from Larry's small, anxious, dead hands. Which was a _lot _harder than it sounded.

"That sounds great! Thanks, dude!" Carrie chirped, leading her band mates towards the door, which was covered in those little fake blood jelly stickers. Talk about misinterpretation.

"Okay, so what should we do costume-wise?" Konnie asked as soon as they were outside.

Carrie chuckled. "That's easy: spiderwebs, spikes, and dark makeup!" She glanced over at the small redhead trailing behind her. "Don't worry, Larrs, you won't need makeup. Just keep up with your wack sleep schedule, and you should be good!" It was true, Larry had under eye bags for _days. _

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys! It's not my fault that all the good shows air past midnight!"

"What _"good shows?" _Whenever I turn on the TV that late, it's either crappy anime reruns or highlights from the golf game!" Kim said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

Carrie cleared her throat, thus ending the start of a bicker. "As much fun as this is, we should really start practicing our set list! Otherwise, Barney might give...you know who our gig."

They all nodded, and began jogging back to the Beff household. Larry and Kim would just have to compare TV channels later.

* * *

You know the expression, _"anything that can go wrong will?" _

Yeah, the pretty much describes how the Grand Opening of the Goth Barn went for our dear Newmans.

It all started when they showed up to the actual place. They had their costumes on, set list down to the note and syllable; all that was left was to get their makeup done, and plug in their instruments. Seems easy enough, right?

Well, _wrong. _The place wasn't exactly _packed, _really just serving as a shelter for the alternative kids and the only two real deal goths in Peaceville, Gigi and Emma, and along with their weird friend, who the Newmans all suspected to be Laney Penn's older sister. It was a little underwhelming, to say the least, but that shouldn't have stopped them from rocking out.

The next thing to go wrong was the _makeup. _Kim and Konnie, who were self taught beauty gurus, had supplied a _lot _of black makeup, such as eyeshadow, mascara, simply just glitter; you name it, the two probably had it. Konnie had volunteered to do Carrie's makeup, and Kim took over Larry's, against his better judgement. All had been going fine, until Larry had suddenly yelped and almost fallen off of the stool.

"What's up, dude?" Carrie asked, swatting the curvy blonde's hands away from her and looking over at her best friend.

"It _burns," _Larry hissed, looking astonished. There was black eyeshadow on his eyelids, and Kim had taken the liberty of neatly drawing a skull on his cheek. Both of the products were irritating his skin, and it was visible. The surrounding area had flared red and itched and burned, which wasn't a good sign, as you can imagine. "How are you _not_ feeling it, Carr?"

It could've been the power of suggestion (it was probably that), but right as the words left his lips, Carrie could feel her eyelids begin to itch. Oh, no; this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Konnie, what's in that stuff?" She asked, looking worried.

She shrugged. "I dunno, we got it from, like, some random drug store. Kim and I have been using this stuff for _years, _and we've never had a problem."

"Huh," Carrie mumbled. "Do you think you can last for about half an hour, Larrs?"

He gave a stiff nod. He was only going to push through for Carrie, otherwise that stuff wouldn't have even been on his face in the first place. Kim continued to work on his makeup, avoiding the eyeliner and eyeshadow as much as she possibly could. By the time the twins had finished, Larry and Carrie's faces had been dusted with black glitter (sort of in place of freckles) and were red and irritated around the eyes. But no one would notice, right?

Then, Barney had called them onstage. He must've introduced them while they had been distracted with the whole itchy makeup fiasco. Kim and Konnie walked onstage first, followed by their stumbling bassist and guitarist. Turns out, when makeup irritates your eyes, they can swell up! Who would've guessed? Therefore, it was_ a little _hard to see. Thank god they knew what they were playing by heart.

Carrie was about to walk up to the mic and open the show, when a loud crash and clatter sounded from behind her. The bluenette turned around only to be met with the sight of Larry sprawled out on the floor, along with Konnie's symbols. A pained grin was plastered on his face, but he was clearly embarrassed. Quickly, the girls ushered him off the stage, making sure he was alright.

"Larry, what the heck was that?" Carrie hissed, squinting. Wow, she _really_ needed to get this makeup _off. _

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized, looking more anxious and panicky than anyone had ever seen him as Kim began to rush around, grabbing cotton pads and makeup remover. "I couldn't see, and I thought there wasn't anything in front of me, so I kept walking and I...well, I tripped! I'm really sorry, Carrie. _Please _don't be mad!"

She sighed, grabbing one of the cotton pads for herself and beginning to rub off the eyeshadow. "I'm not mad, don't worry. We're going to have to delay the show, though. Can someone go tell Barney?"

Konnie nodded and ran off, meanwhile Carrie and Larry got their makeup removed, much to Kim's annoyance, specifically towards the redhead. Could he _be _anymore squirmy?! He apologized profusely, and she made an effort to try and accept each one, but seriously - this kid wouldn't stop moving! Like, he flinched at everything! Eventually, Carrie had to step in and relieve the nerdy keytarist of the job. She was a little more gentle than Kim was, which Larry appreciated. Hey, he could always blame the pink splotched across his cheeks on the makeup!

The show ended up being delayed for twenty minutes, but they performed amazingly! Larry had his eyes closed for most of the show, due to being extremely embarrassed about the fact that he had tripped and fallen in front of...fifteen other teenagers, but still! Not exactly what you'd expect for a first gig, but at least it made one heck of an interesting story to tell!

Thanks for coming out, everyone!

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was a little harder to write than I thought it was going to be, but I'm really happy with how it turned out! I really wish that Grojband had been able to continue, and that we would've been able to see more of The Newmans, because I actually really love them! Especially Larry, I just think he's adorable! Also, I should let you guys know that updates might be a little less frequent, seeing as I have school and some other writing projects to work on. Hope y'all enjoyed this little oneshot, and I will see you in the next one, whenever that may be!**


	14. Spooks With Consequences

**A/N: This Halloween-themed oneshot was requested by Souperal! Hope you enjoy!**

One thing you should know, just in case you haven't already guessed, was that it was nearly _impossible _to scare Laney Penn.

No kidding, this girl was _literally fearless. _Ghosts? Don't give her any trouble. Werewolves? She'd treat them the same way she'd treat a puppy. Creepy clowns or monstrous puppets? Heck, those things are scared of _her. _And don't even ask about public humiliation; when you're in a band like Grojband, you get used to standing up and being cringey in front of your entire town.

Normally, this would be a huge plus. She could front and be tough when the boys got the living daylights scared out of them, something that happened more often than they'd like to admit, may I add. She was known as the hot-tempered, danger-can-bite-me redhead who could absolutely beat your sorry butt at the drop of a hat. That was a pretty good rep to have, if you asked me.

But this _admirable_ element to her character became quite _annoying_ once October rolled around. Her calm and nonchalant persona made it stupid hard to get a frightened reaction out of her, no matter what the male members of the band tried.

"I don't get it," Kim grumbled as he flopped onto the couch, staring daggers at Laney, who was perched on the edge of the stage with her bass in her lap. "How come we can _never_ scare you?"

The bassist shrugged. "I dunno; maybe it's because you, Kon, _and _Core pull these stunts _every year? _Did it ever cross your _brainiac mind_ that I expect this type of thing now?" She plucked a string on her instrument, as if to add emphasis to her point.

"Umm, _no?" _Kon shrugged, looking just as annoyed and bewildered as his twin felt. "Who would expect a surprise monster to jump out of their bass case?"

Ah, yes, the infamous _"surprise monster attack." _Yeah, that didn't work on Laney either. It was almost like she had a sixth sense for spotting out oncoming jump scares, and therefore can prepare herself to not flinch and scream _"like a girl," _as Kon put it.

"This is pointless," Corey whined, _"nothing _scares Lanes. And _I _should know! I've known her since we were, like, five."

Laney giggled, affection clapping Corey on the shoulder as she leapt up off the stage. "Yeah, you guys should just stop wasting your time and focus on scaring _kids _instead." Unlike Laney, the children of Peaceville were excellent targets for Kin and Kon's (and sometimes Corey's) hijinks. "Well, I'm gonna head out."

"And do _what?" _Kin asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, although he kind of always sounded like that. "Derail a bunch of other peoples spooks? Heckle a horror movie because, _surprise surprise, _it didn't freak you out?"

"Very funny," the redhead responded dryly, picking up her case. "No, I have to help my sister with her Halloween costume, because apparently it's something so _awful _that Gigi and Emma don't wanna help her out." This comment, of course, sparked an interest amongst the boys. "Something about a tuxedo dress, top hat, and feathers," Laney elaborated, "so possibly a magician."

Laney bid her friends formal goodbyes and left. But just as her tiny frame had disappeared from view, a lightbulb went off in Corey's mind. A very _dangerous _and _risky _lightbulb, but a lightbulb all the same. With this sudden_ burst _of an idea rattling off inside his head like a firework, he jolted into a stiff sitting position, attracting his keytarist and drummer's attention.

"Guys, I've got a crazy plan that just might work," Corey revealed. Oh, sweet catchphrase; you never get old.

Kin and Kon blinked expectedly. "Well? Tell us!"

"Okay," Corey grinned, "why do our attempts to scare our dear Lanes _never _work out?"

"Because she always expects them, therefore they are pointless?" The twins guessed, quoting their bassist word for word.

_"Exactly! _Laney _also _said her sister was dressing up as a magician-"

Kin cleared his throat. _"Allegedly." _He corrected.

"Shh, whatever!" Corey exclaimed; Kin's corrections on his phrasing and word choice were unnecessary right now, no matter how right he might have been. So long as they understood his point, it was fair game. "What are magicians _best _known for?"

The twins shared a side-eyed glance, one that said, _"is he seriously asking us this right now? It's in the freaking name, my dude." _

After waiting for a few moments and receiving only weird stares back, Corey answered for them. "Unexpected entrances!"

"Okay, where _exactly_ are you going with this, dude?!" Kon asked, tapping one of his drumsticks against his stool. Sometimes, Corey just took a little too long to get to the _meat _of his ideas. They were generally _good ideas, _but seriously, dude; you don't need to go on a tangent to make us understand, just spit it out.

"If you'd let me _finish_, I would've _told you _by now!" Corey said sarcastically, just a little too enthusiastically for it to mimic his best friend's signature, salty tone. After _eight solid years _of trying to make Laney jump out of her own skin (all of which had failed miserably), _three _of those years being chock full of her _insisting _that Corey _couldn't _frighten her and that he should just quite while he's ahead, he _finally _had a foolproof plan to make her freak out, one that Laney's sixth sense wouldn't be able to detect.

"I've got an idea that would give Laney a terrified run for her money," Corey confessed, smirking.

An evil grin spread across Kin and Kon's faces as soon as the words left Corey's lips. "What did you have in mind?" Kin asked, drumming his fingers together in a similar fashion to Mr. Burns from _"The Simpsons." _

"We're going to pay our lovely bassist a little _surprise visit, _one that's so out of character and unexpected for us, she won't know what hit her," Corey tipped off as he began to explain his devious plan.

This October, Laney Penn was going to be shaking in her old, beat up combat boots...

* * *

"Alright, is this what you wanted?"

Laney stepped back from her sister, needle and thread still in hand. After half an hour of going over her sister's sketches (twenty minutes of that time chunk being her trying to remember how to even sew in the _first place) _and another half hour of sewing and hot glueing feathers and sequins onto her dress, Chloe's magician (she'd never bothered to tell Laney what she was _actually _supposed to be, so the younger redhead was gonna stick with that) costume was looking pretty _snazzy. _

Chloe placed the glittery top hat neatly on top of her messy hair and turned to look at herself in the mirror. A wild grin was splashed across her face and she struck a dynamic pose, so Laney knew she had done a job well done.

"This looks awesome!" Chloe whooped. "Thanks!"

"Happy to oblige," Laney replied, sarcastically taking a bow. "You're still totally gonna owe me for this, though."

Chloe rolled her eyes; by the way, I forgot to mention that the "Penn Eye Roll" had become a _huge _joke at both of their schools. It was the one thing they were best known for, besides being in Peaceville's best rock 'n' roll band (Laney) and getting the only two goth girls in town to date (Chloe).

"I know, I know," she reassured, taking the top hat off of her head and beginning to gather up her craft supplies and placing them back in the large, pink plastic bin that they came in. Seriously, she had a lot. "How was band practice?"

"Hilarious," Laney replied quickly, flopping onto her sister's bed. "Core, Kin, and Kon were _wildly confused _on why their _repeated _attempts to scare me haven't worked."

Chloe chuckled. "Oh, come on, I'm sure their attempts aren't _that bad."_

Laney shook her head, a wide eyed look splashed across her pale face. Chloe had been blessed with the privilege of not hanging out in the Riffin's garage everyday. When the calendar rolled around to the colder October month, Corey became a _menace. _The blue haired boy had his heart _set _on scaring the crap out of Laney, and he was _desperate _to succeed. One time - he must've completely run out of ideas because this one was stupid, even for him - out of pure _need _to get even a tiny reaction out of her, Corey had randomly chucked a plastic spider at Laney while she'd been reading over some sheet music. That day had been the day where Grojband found out that it _was, in fact, _possible to give someone a black eye with a plastic toy.

"No, they're _bad." _Laney informed. "Like, grade-A _awful." _

"Well, that should be fun to deal with. Halloween is still two weeks away." Chloe said, looking through her closet, trying to decide what shoes would look best with her costume.

Laney sighed, and you could practically see the dark lines of dread that would've appeared on her forehead _if _this show was an anime. "Unfortunately." She hopped off of Chloe's mattress, stumbling over to the door, which was decorated with posters of old Disney shows (and a little photo of her with Laney and the rest of Grojband) from the nineties. "Lemme know when dinner's ready?"

Chloe nodded, and Laney left, skipping off to her room and immediately picking her bass back up and plugging it into her amp. For going to a band rehearsal seven times a week, they sure didn't do much practicing. Every session just ended with them either trying to save themselves from Trina or just goofing off. So Laney took it upon herself to take an hour or two out of her day to _actually _practice. Gotta keep those skills in tune if she wanted to keep her reputation of being bassist in (what was soon to be) the greatest rock band in history.

While she was practicing, she heard a faint tapping noise coming from the window. Laney looked over her shoulder, and at first, she couldn't see anything. It had gotten dark and..was that _fog? _That's weird, she hadn't remembered it being foggy when she was walking home.

She ruled it as nothing, just her mind playing tricks on her, and went back to her bass. But just as she was about to play another chord, the tapping sounded _again, _this time more loud and persistent. Annoyance and curiosity beginning to get the best of her, she actually _stood up _this time and walked across the carpeted floor to her window, that of which was slightly ajar. Laney hesitated, waiting to see if the tapping came again while she was standing so close. She didn't exactly have a game plan if it _did; _maybe she'd send Chloe to go check it out or something.

"Hello?" She mumbled, inching closer and closer. "Is anyone out there?"

All was silent for a brief moment, and for a split second, Laney thought that everything was fine, but suddenly a white gloved hand _slammed _against the glass, making the smaller girl jump back in surprise. Her breathing became significantly heavier as the mysterious hand lingered, and the ajar window suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous than when she had cracked it open.

What was the logical thing to do here? There was some random stranger outside, banging on her window now, her parents weren't home, and Chloe seemed to be deaf because she couldn't seem to hear it.

"Whoever you are," Laney shakily warned the banging hand on the window, carding through the fog, "if you don't stop, I'm going to call the police!" She hadn't fully decided on whether that was going to be left an empty threat or not.

Was this what being frightened out of your mind felt like? Because if so, Laney was _glad _that she had missed out on it for a couple years. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she was panting like a dog, and no matter how badly she wanted to, she just _couldn't _tear her eyes away from the rapidly moving hand on the window.

And if that experience _wasn't _scary enough, the young redhead nearly had a _heart attack _when a masked _face _popped up in behind the glass and growled out a deep _"BOO!" _Laney shrieked, stumbled backwards and fell, and was just about to scramble for the door when a familiar chuckling voice leaked through the mask.

_"Relax, Lanes!" _Corey called from outside, removing the plain mask from his face so his bassist could see that it was just him. _"It's only us!" _

Laney's emerald eyes narrowed in fury as she caught her breath. The angry fire only grew as she saw Kin and Kon's faces pop up next to Corey's. Of _course _they were there.

"What the _heck _is _wrong _with you guys!?" Laney hissed, opening her window and roughly pulling the boys inside, much to there discomfort; all three of them _totally _got a windowsill to the gut. "I almost called the _police!" _

Corey sheepishly laughed. "Yeah, but you wouldn't have."

Laney crossed her arms over her chest. She nearly had _steam _coming out of her ears, that's how _mad _she was. "You three have _five minutes _to explain yourselves before I throw you back out the window. Starting..._now." _

Quickly, the boys came up with a decent reason to _why _they showed up at their friend's house unannounced and scared her half to death. It wasn't that hard. "You were scared, right?" Corey prodded, a hopeful look beginning to illuminate his face, even though he should _probably _be fearing for his own well-being.

Laney shrugged. "I mean, kind of. That was really freaky."

Corey smirked. "Well, that's why we're here."

"We were so _sick _of you _never _getting scared," Kin continued to explain, "so we figured we up the ante a little."

"And apparently, it worked!" Kon finished. The three teens looked satisfied with their accomplishments, and Laney was left feeling pretty stupid. Stupid _irritated, _that is.

"Well, congratulations," she huffed after a moment of quiet. "Do you wanna know what your prize is?"

Oh, teen boys; so oblivious. "Duh! What is it?"

"Getting thrown into the tree outside my window."

And that night just reinforced common knowledge, that of which being: don't mess around with Laney Penn.

* * *

**A/N: First Halloween oneshot of October! I haven't written anything _"scary" _in a while, so I hoped it turned out okay! I have a huge headcanon that Laney is secretly the toughest in the group, and I will go to my grave saying that. I have another Halloween themed oneshot coming soon, so make sure to check back for it! Have a good rest of your day!**


	15. Trick-or-Treat

**A/N: This one shot was requested by Mr:Game:I, who requested another story with Libby in it. I put a little bit of a Halloween twist on it, so I hope you like it!**

"Hey, guys?"

Laney's voice attracted the attention of the rest of the guys in the garage, who all looked back at her with a bored look in their eyes. Today had been sort of running slow, considering that they didn't have any gigs to prepare for this week, which was actually pretty surprising. Halloween was this week.

"Do we have any plans for Halloween this year?" Laney asked. "I mean, _besides _our tradition of eating a bunch of candy and getting scared out of our minds through the power of old horror flicks?"

The rest of her band mates shook their heads. "Chloe said something about needing to find people to take Libby trick-or-treating; would you guys be up for it?"

Corey's eyes lit up at the mention of the spunky, green haired girl. A while back, the band had gotten roped into looking after her through Laney's sister, but it couldn't have turned out _better! _Libby loved rock 'n' roll, and just music in general, which _obviously _Corey thought was rad. She was pretty chill and nice, which was enough to win over the rest of the band members and make them like her. Libby's mom seemed to be _constantly _busy, which left the tween in the hands of _several _different sitters, Chloe included. But Chloe, although she was _great _with kids, wasn't exactly the most reliable babysitter, which was where Grojband came in!

"Heck yeah, we'd be up for it!" Corey whooped, rolling over on his side to read everybody's faces better. He and Laney were sprawled out on the stage, which _couldn't _be too good for their backs, considering how blatantly _uncomfortable _it was, but nevertheless, they did it anyway. "Right?"

Kin shrugged. "Sure," he said, momentarily looking up from his phone. "I don't see the harm in doing it. Besides, it'll give me a chance to check out those dorky haunted houses around the neighborhood." Oh, yeah, Kin Kujira _loathed _those things; they weren't _scary _by any means, but they were just so _bad _and _tacky _and _cringey _that they were almost frightening. He sorta just _had _to check them out.

"And it'll give _me _a chance to get a bunch of free candy!" Kon smirked smugly. Every year, he had brought out a _massive _pillow case for trick-or-treating, and every year it was _him _that somehow ended up with the most candy on the block, and was also the envy of every other kid in a mile radius. Laney had a secret theory that he snuck off to the rich neighborhood just on the brink of town, but there wasn't any evidence to prove it. _Yet. _

Laney smiled, feeling accomplished. "Alright, cool! I'll let Chloe know." She paused momentarily, contemplating on whether she should ask the obvious question, the answers of which almost _always _lead to something chaotic. "Are we gonna dress up this year?"

Here's the thing: when Grojband dresses up for Halloween, they go all out. We're talking _professional cosplayer _level here. For being basically broke thirteen-year-olds, these fellas sure could throw together some killer costumes. One year, Kin managed to build an entire _mech suit _for his Bastion costume (from _"Overwatch")_, and it looked amazing, but broke down after they got halfway down the street. But that's another story for another day.

"I think we should, personally," Laney suggested after no one spoke up. "It'll be more fun for Libby."

Corey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it'd be more fun for her!"

"But," Laney continued, simultaneously staring them all down, "we have to agree to do _simple costumes, _got it? I don't want to have to explain why there's robotic entrails leading back to _our garage _to the _police _again." Another story for another day, but all you need to know is that Laney now understood the _embarrassment _that most parents feel when apologizing for their rambunctious kids.

Kin sighed. "Fine. I'll just have to think of something _else_, then." Kon looked disappointed, but he agreed, too.

"Core? We have a deal?"

As much as he wanted to do something extreme for his costume, he didn't want to make his bassist mad. "Sure, I guess."

Laney looked satisfied with his answer. "Great."

* * *

What exactly falls into the _"too-extreme-for-trick-or-treating" _category? Well, I don't know for sure, but hair dye apparently doesn't!

It was Halloween night, and Corey, Kin, and Kon were already hanging out at the garage, patiently waiting for Chloe's car to pull up. Corey had gone with the classic skeleton for his costume (after they nearly _died _fighting zombies last year, dressing up as one didn't feel right), meanwhile Kin and Kon dressed up as the 1990 Pennywise and the more recent Pennywise. Laney had talked them into watching both of the films, and although they regretted it, their costumes _did _look pretty sick.

Corey was excited. After turning fourteen, the band had mutually decided that they were too old to go trick-or-treating and that they should just resort to buying their own candy and watching scary movies. But now that there was a _kid _to take trick-or-treating, it was just like old times - well, besides _actually _trick-or-treating; the group would just end up pawning candy off of Libby, anyway.

There was a slam of car doors outside, and Corey _bolted _to open the garage door. Standing just a mere few feet away from him were Libby and Laney, all decked out in their costumes and ready to get this show on the road. Libby was dressed like a _"Splatoon" _character, and Laney had gone with Coraline. Corey had figured that she would just do the outfit and makeup when she had brought up her idea to him (he consulted her with most of his own ideas, it was only fair that she could do the same), but upon closer inspection her hair was _blue! _Like, her _real hair! _

"You coming for my brand or something, Lanes?" He asked as the two girls approached.

She rolled her eyes, stopping just outside the garage whereas Libby ran inside to go see Kin and Kon, nodding Corey a quick greeting. "Maybe," Laney smirked, bringing the tips of her now dark blue hair up to her eyes, "I think I can pull the _"bluenette" _look off pretty well."

Corey chuckled. "How long does that stuff last?"

"Eh, only a couple weeks," Laney shrugged. "I'll be normal by Thanksgiving."

"Well, just for the record," the taller boy began, loosely grabbing her wrist and beginning to lead her inside, "I think you look pretty rockin' with the blue hair."

Laney ducked her head down, hoping to hide the red hue that was trickling onto her face. "Stop it."

"Okay, are we gonna go trick-or-treating or _what?" _Libby impatiently asked, bounding over to the two awkward teens. "I wanna get candy!"

Corey and Laney shared a _look, _one similar to a look parents share when their kid is being super enthusiastic and adorable about something, and began laughing. Corey bent down, scooped Libby up, and placed her on his shoulders, much to her delight. Walking was the single peril to attack young trick-or-treaters; well, that and bad weather, which fortunately wasn't a thing this time.

"Woo hoo!" Libby cheered, pumping her fists in the air. "Let's go! Onward, mortal!"

Corey and the rest of the band shared a _look, _one that simply read _"what the heck did we sign up for" _and tried to suppress their laughter. Technically, Libby wasn't wrong; despite surviving _many _dangerous stunts (often caused by his crazy plans that _do _end up working) that really should've taken him out (not in the romantic way, that's Laney's job), Corey was still very much a mortal. Shocking, I know.

"Chill out, Libs, we're going!" Laney assured, chuckling as she lead the group out into the night. Libby was practically _vibrating _with excitement; it was Halloween, she had the best costume on the block, _and _the coolest band in all of Peaceville was taking her trick-or-treating? And she _didn't _have to walk??

Sounds like a wicked cool way to kick off Halloween night.

* * *

**A/N: Ack I know this chapter wasn't entirely Libby-centric, but I still really like how it turned out! Libby has such a cool character design, and it's kind of upsetting that the creators (no hate towards them whatsoever) took the time to make all of these _awesome _character designs, only for them to just appear as background characters without lines. I'm gonna sign off, since it's starting to get late; Happy Early Halloween!**


	16. The Groupies

**A/N: This oneshot was requested by ****RockstarLane,**** who wanted something featuring Kate and Allie, Grojband's groupies. I've never written these two before, so I hope it doesn't suck!**

Believe it or not, Kate and Allie's lives aren't really that interesting outside of being Grojband's #1 fangirls.

Their days aren't filled with adventure or thrill or anything of the sort, which does sound a little boring. They lead normal lives, going to school, homework, extracurriculars like soccer and gymnastics. It's pretty hilarious to these two when people automatically assume that they get involved in hectic chaos everyday like Grojband does, because they really don't have the time nor interest in doing so! Seriously, they're nine, and they'd at least like to live long enough to see Grojband reign victorious in their quest for stardom.

Allie definitely has more on her plate, as far as day-to-day life goes. Besides school, she plays on a soccer team with a bunch of other girls in her grade. It got pretty competitive; the team, which had been called _"The Wrecking Balls," _(clearly the coach's choice, if you ask me) had a strong craving for success, which really showed during their games. Allie practiced every day, sometimes with her dad, kicking a ball around in the backyard, and other times with Kate, who showed up to _all _of her games.

If Kate was being completely honest, Allie freaked her out sometimes with all the competitivity and (sometimes implied) blood-thirsty attitude that overcame her when she was passionate about something. It had been _her idea _to kidnap Corey and shackle him to a radiator upstairs, and Kate had agreed because she thought Allie was _kidding. _Granted, everything worked out in the end; they got their own song, they got the satisfaction of sticking it to Trina, and Laney didn't even _try _to murder them!

Kate, if you haven't already guessed, did gymnastics. She wasn't as passionate about the activity as her best friend was about hers, but she needed _something _to do, and gymnastics was the only thing available at the time. It had a lot of perks, for instance, she would have a better chance of being a cheerleader in high school. But, uh, doing flips and cartwheels and all that other junk with _glasses on _was easily the bane of her existence and she would stand by that statement until she died. And it wasn't like she could take them off and still perform well; she was about as blind as a bat without them.

And that was…pretty much all they did. Like I said, they had pretty boring and normal lives, aside from following Grojband around like lost puppies _and _ran the band's merch shop online and at their gigs. It was a pretty nice source of income, especially for two nine-year-old girls. But even _that _gets boring, so they were going to have to think of something else.

Thankfully, Allie had an idea.

"What're we even gonna _do _this summer?" Kate whined, flopping facedown on her bed, glasses askew.

Allie shrugged. "We have to restock the merch store, which means we have to make more stuff."

The Grojband merch store (yes, that's what it was known as, it didn't have a cool name or anything) was really just a blog where Kate and Allie fawned over the band with several other online strangers. They just so _happen _to sell things, too. Basic stuff, though; t-shirts, stickers, mugs, CD's of Grojband's songs. On special occasions (like the New New Years performance and when they saved the world) they made prints, which tended to sell out really quickly.

"That's boring," Kate insisted.

"We both have soccer games and gymnastic exams, so we could practice for those." Allie was being nonchalant; Kate was in a _"mood," _or whatever her mom called it.

Kate rolled her eyes behind her thick lenses. "Well, _duh! _I meant _fun stuff, _Allie."

Suddenly, a lightbulb lit up in the blonde's head. "We could start a _new _blog. One for female rock bands?"

A small, hopeful grin caught Kate's face, and she sat up, readjusting her glasses. "A lady-rock blog? I like it!"

So, that's what they did. Aside from running Grojband's (official/unofficial? It was really unclear) website, Kate and Allie were now the founders of _"Wicked Ladies," _a blog solely dedicated to the _best _lady-rock bands to ever grace the Earth. There were a few exceptions, like Candy Jamz (Laney wouldn't allow them to call her a _"lady rocker." _Seriously, she hated her) and Cherry Grapestain, just because she was amazing.

Their blog actually did pretty well, considering it was curated by two nine-year-old children with a strange obsession with rock 'n' roll. It gained over one hundred followers by the end of summer, and nearly _five hundred _by Christmas. They didn't make merch, however. I dunno, something about getting in trouble for _copyright infringement _just didn't sound all that fun to them. Also, the bands and singers that the blog circled around _already_ had every memorabilia/collectors item under the sun, and Kate and Allie didn't feel the need to add to that.

Now, I'm aware that this is all about what they do _outside _of being Grojband's groupies, but this is just too amazing _not _to put in here.

Aside from the Grojband blog/website, our lovely groupies created a _secret page _on the blog, which is basically a photo gallery of Laney pining for her frontman and Corey being oblivious to it as usual. The pictures were very obviously put through Instagram filters and PicsArt to achieve the dreamy filter that they had, but the red tinge on Laney's cheeks was entirely _real. _There were also several photos, all with the caption _"busted," _where Laney had caught them taking unauthorized pictures of her and shoving away the camera. The hotheaded teen had cracked many a-screen protectors and actual screens, but felt no remorse, and Kate and Allie felt like it was worth it, so they continued.

Now you're probably suspecting the _groupies _of snapping that photo on New New Years of Corey and Laney's accidental kiss. They can neither confirm nor deny this.

So, to put it bluntly, Kate and Allie's day-to-day lives aren't chaotic, but they're quite busy. Blogs, believe it or not, actually take a lot of time, and making and producing merch for a band that's only really known within your own hometown is basically a gamble, because there's no guarantee that anyone's going to buy anything. And devoting yourself to an entire band takes a _lot _of commitment.

Basically, their daily lives consist of being good groupies and good blog managers/gamblers. Sounds like a pretty decent life for two third graders if you ask me.

**A/N: As you can see here, I had no idea how to wrap this one up! I don't think that I've written the groupies before, which is crazy considering that I've been on this platform for 3-4 **_**years. **_**I hope you liked it, though, and keep the requests coming!**

**Also, I should probably mention that my updates might be a little slower, due to my iPad breaking down and having to switch to my laptop, so I hope that's alright! Stay safe, everyone!**


	17. Spare Time

**A/N: Guess what, my fellow Grojfans, we got another request! This one comes from **** Souperal, ****who has been making my day for quite a while now with their reviews! Thank you so much for your support! They have requested a oneshot regarding what Kin and Kon do in their spare time. Now, I'm not the best at writing these types of things, but as I've been saying for the past couple weeks, **_**"practice will make you suck just a little less!" **_**So, I shall cease my yapping, and see you guys at the end of the chapter. **

XxXxX

Unlike Kate Persky and Allie Day's day-to-day lives, Kin and Kon Kujira's _weren't _boring in the slightest. It was kind of hard to lead a boring, mundane life when you're key members of a rock 'n' roll band that has rocked the moon _and _narrowly escaped death not once, not twice, not _three times- _okay, you get the picture. Death has not, will not, and judging by the looks of things, _cannot _touch them. And even if it did, Kin has a whole bunch of clones in his closet, so no worries.

So that leaves the question of, _"what do they do when they aren't nearly dying while playing awesome music?" _Well, I'll have you know that pushing their other bandmates' buttons are an _excellent _time killer for them.

For Corey, it was a simple matter of Kin asking complicated questions using what everyone else deemed as _"smart people Latin," _and having Kon point Corey to really stupid answers that have nothing to do with the original question more than half the time. It sounds really random, I know, but this is their way of messing around with their frontman, who was notorious for messing with them. And they weren't the _only_ guilty culprits! Laney was _also _an avid participant in screwing with her best friend's head. She even came up with a couple questions that left Corey spamming her at night, _begging _to know what the correct answer was; she herself never knew, and even if she did, she would never reveal the answer to whether or not taking people's front doors counted as vandalism or robbery. Think about it for a while, it'll confuse _you, _too.

And as to what makes Laney tick? Immature annoyances that were _too small _to get upset about, but _too big _of disturbances to ignore. For instance, that stupid action of _almost touching someone, _just to where it's odd and irritating, but you're not _actually _touching them, so they can't get tell you to stop touching them, they can only get extremely frustrated. Kin and Kon had pulled this on their bassist buddy _at least _once a week, and it annoyed her more than anything else on the planet. Laney had babysat kids before, and they were shockingly mature compared to the dimwits (she loved them, but c'mon, they were dimwits) she called her friends. Kin and Kon _also _bugged her by pointing out how blatantly oblivious Corey was to her blatantly _obvious _hints, considering that they had _finally _picked up on her crush (and that she was _also _a _girl). _That little bug was the worst one, by far. Laney would never hurt her friends, but she cannot confirm _nor _deny threatening to get violent.

But besides picking on their favorite people, Kin and Kon's lives were pretty busy. The Kujira brothers _both _competed in math tournaments, Kin using his big, wrinkled brain to decipher equations, and Kon using his smooth brain and drumming skills to not only solve the complicated problems scrawled on the chalkboards, but to distract his and his brother's opponents long enough for them to figure it out. They've racked up several titles, but most of those went to Kin, for clear reasons.

Kon didn't mind it, though. He would rather be known as the rad drummer in Peaceville's greatest rock 'n' roll band than some nerdy bigshot. Kin could have that title; it suited him _quite _well if you ask me. More of the _"bigshot" _part. He steals everyone's lines and gets salty when the $2 funding for his music-related, somewhat dangerous experiments gets pulled. Yeah, that's probably Laney's favorite threat. But this isn't about her.

Speaking of Laney, though, her and Kin actually hung out a _lot. _Like, for two people who seem to strongly dislike each other, it was actually pretty common for them to be seen around town together. Laney mostly helped him with experiments and studying, and in return, Kin helped her cope with Corey's blatant obliviousness. He didn't entirely care whether or not Laney had a crush on the blue-haired teen, so he just let her vent and rage because things just went in one ear and out the other. And Laney knew about that aspect of it, it wasn't some big secret; just so long as she was clearing her head and her attraction to their friend was still a secret, she honestly could care less. Besides Corey, Laney considered the nerdy keytarist to be her best friend.

Corey and Kon hung out a lot as well. Although, they didn't have deep conversations or work on things that _actually benefited _them. They mostly played ping-pong, made grilled cheese, messed around with the ping-pong machine, and videotaped their _best _and _most wicked _drum and guitar solos. They only did this when Laney and Kin hung out, and vice versa. I mean, don't get them wrong, they all loved each other dearly, but no one clicked like Kin and Kon and Corey and Laney were just…the ideal duo, I suppose.

Kin and Kon's time (and they would never admit this so don't even bother asking) was also spent on the groupies. Not for dumb things like homework help and goofing off, but for helping them with their secret blog; y'know, the one that revolves around the relationship between their two other bandmates? It had actually been _their idea, _but Kate and Allie were the ones that turned it into an actual website, so they got most of the credit.

The twins had never participated in taking unsolicited photos of their friends – they weren't _creeps, _for Rocklore's sake – but they did keep tabs on Corey and Laney's affectionate, friendly interactions and told the two nine-year-old's about them. That's not _inherently creepy…_right? On second thought, maybe they should spend some free time _rethinking how _they spend their free time.

XxXxX

**A/N: And…we have another chapter, folks. Like I said before, I'm not exactly accustomed to writing these types of things, so I'm not entirely sure how well this one turned out, but I think it's okay! **** Souperal,**** I hope I did a decent job of fulfilling your request and thank you so much for all the kind words! Seriously, your reviews make my entire **_**week! **_**My computer is about to die, so I'm gonna head out, but I hope you all are having a great day/night (whenever you're reading this) and staying safe out there!**


End file.
